Never Thought This Could Be
by Remyslove
Summary: Romy. A mind link is created between the two. Not everyone happy, at least to start with. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so can yopu be nice when you review please. I do not claim to be a good writer.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men at all! Would be rich and not here if I did.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Rouge hated fighting. She especially hated fighting on a Saturday morning, but here she was fighting Magneto's lackeys when she could have been sleeping. They had been woken up at eight am by an annoyingly energetic Logan who said something about going down to the docks to find Mag's new hideout in some abandoned warehouses.   
  
Rouge stalked her way around the loading yard following Jean. That was another bad thing about today because she had been paired with "Little Miss Perfect."  
  
They rounded a corner and came face to face with a smiling man in a trench coat.  
  
[It's Gambit. He has the power to charge things to explode.] Jean preached to Rouge using her telepathy.  
  
[Ah know, Ah was there when the prof told us. Now get on with it." Rouge snapped back.  
  
"It's not every day when Remy gets to meet two pretty filles." The man in front of them said with a lazy, sexy smile.  
  
Oh great! He's a Cajun thought Rouge, but he don't look too bad. Not bad at all. Bad thought, she scolded herself.  
  
She started to move round to the left and began to take off her glove. As she did this Gambit attacked Jean with some charged cards. Jean's mental shield meant that the cards just bounced right back towards Gambit. He leaped easily and gracefully to the side as the cards exploded where he had been standing in a large bang! He had jumped towards Rouge and she could now reach out and touch his skin. She reached forward and made contact. As she touched his skin on his face, Jean launched a mental attack on Gambit.  
  
As Rouge made contact she felt the familiar effect of her power as he started to be drained. Then Rouge felt something quite different. As she had touched him his concentration on his shields and slipped and so Jean had entered his mind and began attacking but this was also being fed into Rouge through the skin-to-skin contact. They felt a tingle and then were sent flying back, colliding with some crates. Rouge had time to feel the sharp pain in her head before passing out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Rouge came round she saw lots of blurs, which as her eyesight began to focus, became Kitty, Kurt, Logan and the Prof. They were looking down at their with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
As Rouge became more aware of her surroundings she saw that she was back at the mansion. In the med lab to be precise. She could hear Mr McCoy shuffling away in the background.  
  
"Rouge, are you, like, okay?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah'm fine." Rouge replied struggling to sit up.  
  
"You've been out for, like, five hours. What happened?" pestered Kitty.  
  
Rouge stared. She had been out for five hours. A simple draining like that was supposed to make the other person to pass out not her. But then again it hadn't felt like normal.  
  
"Ah don't know. I was with Jean and we found Gambit. She distracted him while Ah drained him but then I was knocked out." Rouge explained.  
  
Just the Dr McCoy came and told her that she would be fine but they should let her rest for a while.  
  
They all left apart form the Prof who wheeled closer to Rouge's head.  
  
"I'm going to look into your mind too see if there is any lasting damage." He explained.  
  
Rouge closed her eyes and made herself relax. The Prof gently entered her mind and began to look around. He came across a kind of clump oat the back of her mind where he could feel another person. He withdrew from her head a few moments later and Rouge opened her eyes and sat up.   
  
"Well" the Prof started, "there seems to be no lasting damage but there is something that has changed. You seem to have created a mind link with Gambit."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Rouge as her eyes widened.  
  
"Well I believe that as you touched him Jean hit him with a type of telepathy that caused you to become linked with each other. It also seemed to give you the effect that you have on others when you use your own powers. That is what caused you to become unconscious." The Prof explained.  
  
"Well how do I get rid of it?" Rouge asked. She was getting agitated that there was going to be another voice in her head, one that she wouldn't be able to control.  
  
"I can't say. It may go in a few days maybe a few weeks. It could even last a few months. As me removing it-I can't. It is too dangerous as it may kill you or Mr LeBeau." The Prof said gently.  
  
Rouge just stared, dumbfounded. She would have him in her head. Him of all people. An enemy and a guy. She could control the psyches in her head for most of the time but she didn't know what this situation could do to her control. This would be different. She got up and walked out leaving the Prof behind and stormed off to her room.  
  
J J  
  
Merde thought Remy as regained consciousness. His head felt like it had been stomped on. He opened his eyes, which gave him a blurred sight of his room at the Acolyte base. He closed his eyes as his mind went over what went over what had happened. He had been fighting two filles. He had thrown cards at the redhead but they were deflected, she must have been the telepath/telekinetic in Mag's files. He had then felt the petite one touch his face. Then what? He couldn't remember. He sat up and groaned as he did. It felt like he had pulled a muscle. He forced himself to stand and then walked down the stairs to the main room. Here he found John watching the TV and Piotr reading some Russian novel.  
  
"Hey mate! How ya doing?" asked the pyromaniac. "We were about to send out a search party."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Piotr "You have been unconscious for hours."  
  
"Remy be fine mon amis." Remy replied as he passed through to the kitchen. The Russian got up and followed him.   
  
"When we found you the X-Men were carrying away the power-thief, she was out cold. We grabbed you and left when they did." Piotr explained answering Remy's unasked questions.  
  
So it was the power-thief who did this. Such a pretty little femme he thought.  
  
[Don't you dare think of me that way!] A voice snapped at him.  
  
He jumped; startled he looked round the kitchen as if expecting to see an intruder.  
  
"What the hell?!" he said aloud.  
  
Piotr looked round from where he had been searching in the fridge. "What do you mean comrade?" he asked with a concerned look.  
  
"Did you not hear that voice mon ami?" asked a confused Remy   
  
"I did not hear anything apart from you." Piotr replied from inside the fridge.  
  
[Ah'm in your head Swamp Rat, and you're in mine!] replied the voice in his head.  
  
Huh, Remy thought as he grabbed his glass and walked back up the stairs to his room.  
  
[God you're so stupid. Meet me in the park in Bayville in half an hour. OK? Ah'll explain everything then.]  
  
Remy drank his dfrink, reached for his coat and keys. He stalked down the stairs and out the door and got on his bike and sped off.  
  
What's happening to me he thought, unaware that the voice heard it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
[What's happening to me?]  
  
Rouge hated the link. She had gone to her room from the med lab. She had gone in, cranked her stereo and lain on her bed. She could feel the knot of emotions and thoughts at the back of her head that didn't belong to her. She had been exploring the new anomaly. She had prodded at it and had found a way to block her thoughts from slipping through the link, but only if she concentrated hard enough. She had also found that pictures of what the person was thinking could be sent along as well. She had felt him wake up, felt his thoughts. She had enjoyed the shock she had given him when he was in the kitchen as she could see everything that happened. Although at the time she had been mad at him for being in her head.  
  
After she had told him to meet her at the park she swung her legs down to the floor and got up. She would have to walk to the park that was about 15 minuets away through the town. She made her way down to the front entrance after telling the Prof she was going out. She was greeted by Kitty and Kurt who asked her to watch a film with them but Rouge just continued towards the door trying to get away without drawing too much attention. All the while she was concentrating on not letting concentration slip.  
  
She entered the park at the South end and went to the middle of park then went to sit near the fountain. She sat there and waited for the Cajun to turn up. She heard a motorbike pull up and the sexy French man get off. He swaggered up to her with a huge grin on his face.  
  
[What a pretty little fille. What I could do with her.] Were the thoughts he sent along the link with a few choice images.  
  
"Am Ah supposed to be flattered by that? And keep ya dirty little thoughts to yaself!" Rouge snapped at him.  
  
"Remy only trying to complement ma cherie." He replied in his sexy accent.  
  
"Well Ah don't need ya X-rated images in mah head." She said sternly surprised that anyone could think of her that way.  
  
Remy was gob smacked that the link could send images as well and decided that he had to learn to block it as the femme had appeared to. Rouge's smile grew as she realised that he couldn't control the link as well as she could.  
  
"Its easy ya know, although it takes a lot of concentration. If ya end up doin anythin too hard ya may not be able to block the thoughts and do whatever it is ya'll doin." Rouge explained as she had picked up his thoughts. "And Ah do not want to know what ya'll always doin."  
  
"Remy want to know how dis happened. He's not sure what to do bout it either." He asked her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well ya know "Little Miss Perfect" Jean. The one with me earlier. Well she created a link between us when Ah drained ya. It kinda sucks. Ah don't know how to get rid of it and the Prof said - "  
  
"What do you mean the Prof? He knows about dis?" Remy cut her off abruptly.  
  
"Well yeah he knows. He was the one who looked into mah mind and figured out what happened." Rouge said in a defensive way. "He said that we may not be able to get rid of it for a few weeks maybe more maybe less." She explained. She picked up on a question. "No he can't get rid of it as it may kill us."  
  
"Well dis be different from Remy's other relationships with filles." He said with a smile.  
  
"We do not have a relationship, Swamp Rat. Ok? Not now not ever." She snapped. And with that she got up and made her way to the exit leaving the Cajun smiling after the fiery Goth girl. His smile faded when he saw five guys get up and follow her from the park.  
  
Rouge left the park in a huff. She walked back towards the institute seething. She was oblivious to everything around her. She carried on walking but felt a tugging at the back of her mind. He was trying to contact her. She sent a short sharp "leave me alone" and then blocked him off. Eventually Rouge ended up on the deserted road that led up to the gates of the mansion. As she walked she could hear someone behind her, following her. She turned around to shout at them, as she was sure it was Gambit. She was surprised to find that it was not Gambit but five guys. She became worried as they continued to leer at her. She turned and tried to continue walking but the guys surrounded her and wouldn't let her through.  
  
"What do ya want?" Rouge asked her anger rising. She had no time to muck about with some idiots who wanted trouble. Two of the guys had blondish hair; one with blue eyes and the other had green ones. The other three guys had various shades of brown hair, one had blue eyes and the other two had brown eyes.  
  
"We just wanna have some fun." Said a blonde haired guy with a smirk on his face. All of the five guys were bigger than her and heavier looking.  
  
"Well Ah'm not interested. Now leave me alone." She said as she tried to push past them.   
  
"Well you ain't going anywhere." Said the other blonde guy as he walked towards her.  
  
"Ah don't wanna fight ya but Ah will if ya come any closer." Rouge warned the guy. He just laughed and continued walking towards her. When he was close enough she swung her right fist where it connected satisfyingly with his jaw. The other guys watched as the leader of the group righted himself and glared at her.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch!" he exclaimed and swung his left fist towards her. She ducked easily and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and Rouge pushed him onto the floor. She turned around to find that each of the other four guys had a switchblade each and were looking like they were ready to use them. One of the brown haired guys came for her with his knife out in front of him. Rouge reacted instantly flooring him by spinning and kicking the side of his head. As she regained her balance she didn't notice the fist of the first blonde guy come towards her. It made contact with her face and she was momentarily stunned. She spun round and came face to face with two other guys. She put up her fists and got into a defensive position. One guy came at her from the right so she punched him. She didn't notice the leader came at her from the side and tackle her to the ground and hit her several times in the face. Before she knew it she was on the floor with two of the guys holding her legs and two more holding her legs. She continued to thrash and struggle against her captors before she saw the leader come forward with his switchblade in front of him. On the side of his face she could see a bruise beginning to show where she had punched him.  
  
"Your gonna pay now. And its gonna hurt!" he shouted at her.  
  
She closed her eyes to wait for the pain to begin.  
  
Remy had followed her on his bike as he saw the guys begin to follow her. He had tried to contact her through the link but she had managed to block him out. He saw that she was taking a secluded road up towards a large house, which he assumed was the institute. About halfway down the road she stopped and turned round to confront the guys. He stopped his bike and got off. He watched as she landed a punch on the leaders jaw. From the moment she had turned to confront the followers she had lost full control over the link and he could felt the pleasure she felt as she punched the guy. He smiled at the joy she had at being able to handle herself in this situation. He saw the guy right himself and yell at her. He saw him swing at her and then as her fist connect with his stomach and saw the guy get pushed to the floor. He smiled as he felt a torrent of happiness and pleasure flow through the link from the petite girl. He saw her tun round to confront the rest of the gang and saw her pause. Through the link he could tell something was wrong. He started towards the small group when he realised that the group was armed with switchblades. He paused as he saw Rouge manage to floor one of the guys with a spinning kick to the head. She was beautiful he decided as he watched her fight the guys. He saw her take a punch to the face but regained her defensive position. He saw a guy come in from the right but he was deterred by a punch but she didn' notice the leader tackle her to the floor. She was on the floor now and she took a few punches to the face and was then pinned to the ground by four of them. He smiled as he saw how much trouble she gave them but his smile faded as he saw the leader approach, his switchblade out. He decided to take some action.  
  
Rouge had closed her eyes preparing for the pain begin. She could sense someone coming closer but that was strange. The person she could feel was in her head.  
  
"I don't think you wanna be doin that to the lady ma ami." Said an unmistakable voice. She opened her eyes and saw Remy LaBeau approaching the small group. She saw the leader of the group turn to him and brandish the knife.  
  
"This ain't got anything to you. So leave and you won't get hurt." He threatened.  
  
"I don't think so. You gonna hurt the fille and I ain't gonna let you do dis. So just let her up and leave." He said in a commanding voice. She felt the two guys holding her legs loosen their grip. She saw the leader signal to the two guys who completely let go of her legs. They both got out their knifes and start towards Remy. She waited for them to get further away from her when she brought her leg up to hit the guy holding her right arm in the head. He loosened his grip on her and she got her arm free. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and hit the guy on her left. She quickly got up glancing to where Remy had managed to disarm the three guys using a bow staff. He was then hitting the guys with an almost casual air. She returned her attention to the guys ho had been holding and proceeded to pummel them. The two guys joined their friends and slowly backed away from Remy and Rouge   
  
"Your gonna pay for this you freaks!" the guys exclaimed. They then backed off until they were sure they weren't gonna be attacked. Then they turned and fled.  
  
Rouge turned to Remy who gave her a casual smile. She gave a small smile back  
  
"Thank ya for that Swamp Rat." She said in a small voice hoping he wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Dat be ok chere. Remy don't like to see women get beaten. It be a good job he saw them guys follow her outta the park." He said with a winning smile. "Let me thank ya by taking you on a date tonight with Remy.Remy take you to dat nice coffe place in town at about seven."  
  
"Ah don't know." Said Rouge hesitating. Remy chose that moment too flash her a winning smile. Her knees felt weak and she was surprised to hear herself say, "Alright Swamp Rat but only this one time, ya hear." She dusted herself off and then walked off towards the mansion, leaving a smiling Cajun behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
When Rouge returned to the mansion it was about three in the afternoon and Logan had organised a Danger Room session. They were in there for about two and half hours running through simulations. They gradually got harder and at each level some of the students would drop out but Rouge was there up until the final one. She left the lower levels and made her way up to her room. All the while she was questioning herself and her reasons for going out with Remy. She kept her thoughts away from the knot of the link at the back of her mind but every now and again she would receive images of what Remy was doing. When she reached her room she took off her uniform and went to the bathroom to shower. When she returned half an hour later she found Kitty had reached their room. She had also changed and showered and was reading on her bed. She greeted Rouge when she entered. Rouge looked in her mirror and saw the faint outline of a bruises appearing on her body as well as her face. Rouge put on her make up and then proceeded to go look through her closet for something to wear tonight. She kept picking out items and then tossing them aside. Kitty watched her with an amused look on her face. Eventually after ten minuets of watching Rouge tossing things around she got up and came over.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a voice filled with laughter.  
  
"Ah'm looking for something to wear." Rouge replied cautiously.  
  
"Where are you going? Who are you going with? Do I know them?" asked an excited Kitty.  
  
"Look, its nothing special Ah'm just goin into town with a friend." She replied calmly.  
  
"Ooohh. Is it a guy? Are you, like, going on a date?" Kitty asked. She then jumped into Rouge's wardrobe to try and find something for her friend to wear. She came out a few minuets later holding a pair of black knee high boots, a short black skirt, a tight black top, which covered her upper arms and a scoop neck. Next Kitty found some red tights, a red silk scarf and a pair of gloves. Rouge then got dressed and decided that this would be ok. She didn't want to give the Swamp Rat any ideas.  
  
"You look great! I love the scarf, where did you get it?" gushed Kitty who was excited enough for the both of them.   
  
"Er, Ah got them for Christmas from Storm. Look thanks Kitty Ah really appreciate it. Now what's the time?" Rouge said. She looked at the clock and saw she had twenty minuets to get into town. She thanked Kitty again and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Aren't you gonna tell me who your meeting?" Kitty asked with a smile.  
  
Rouge just kept walking and went down the stairs. She went down the stairs and walked to the front door hoping she wasn't get stopped. She had almost made it to the door when Logan stepped in front of her.  
  
"And where do you think your going Stripes? And looking like that" asked an angry looking Logan.   
  
"Ah'm just going into town for a bit is all. Ah'll be back in time." She said to the menacing man.  
  
"Well you better be otherwise it'll be extra DR sessions." He relented and moved out of the way so she could leave. She went out side and saw Scott with some others in his car just about to head out. He paused and asked her if she wanted a lift into town. She accepted but got out of the car before they reached the coffee shop and said goodbye. She continued walking down the road and entered the shop. The smell of brewing coffee hit her like a tidal wave. She went and sat down in a secluded corner and surveyed the area. She saw lots of little groups of couches and chairs making little privet clusters. She had picked the corner because she was hoping that Remy wouldn't see her. But she was tapped on the shoulder five minuets later and she looked up into the smiling face of the Cajun. He sat down across from her and ordered his coffee.  
  
"So petite you turned up to meet Remy. He half expected you to not show." He said with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah well Ah wasn't gonna come but Ah felt like Ah owe ya. So." She replied and they plunged into an awkward silence. Their coffees came and Rouge began to drink hers hoping that the "date" would end soon.   
  
Remy decided that she was the most beautiful fille he had ever met. They way she sat there so full of confidence sipping at her drink was enticing but she seemed completely unaware of her grace and beauty. They continued to sit there until Remy tried to start a conversation  
  
"Why were you not scared earlier femme? I could tell you were glad to be beaten those fools but you didn't get scared." He asked  
  
"Well Ah guess Ah faced worse things then some guys with knives before so what was the point?" she retorted. He smiled at her proud of the fact that she was not easily scared. "Why did ya follow me? Its not like Ah'm ya friend, Ah'm ya enemy." She asked.  
  
Remy paused then answered, "Just cos Remy fights you on da battlefield don't mean you should get shredded by some idiots switchblade. How do you manage too keep Remy outta your head? He's tried but he can't do dat."  
  
"Well Ah guess Ah'm used to keeping control in my mind. Ah live with the Prof and Ah have to-" She explained hesitantly hoping he wouldn't ask her what else she was going to say.   
  
"And what else petite?" He asked with a small smile.  
  
"And the psyches." She said.  
  
"De psyches?" he questioned  
  
"Yeah. Every time Ah absorb someone their personality kinda gets sucked in too. Ah have to control em otherwise they'll take me ovah." She explained softly. She then carried on sipping her coffee. "Ya from New Orleans ain't ya?" she asked taking the heat away from her.  
  
"Oui, Remy be from New Orleans and you be from Mississippi non?" he asked managing to make her the focus of the conversation again.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Ya askin an awful lot of questions. Why?" she asked returning to the last of her coffee. She glanced at him and saw him looking intently at her. She drank the last of her coffee and saw that he had finished as well. She got up to leave. "Well it's been fun Swamp Rat, see ya around, maybe." She said casually and moved towards the door.   
  
"Where you goin petite, the evening ain't over yet and Remy got something to show you." He said as he followed her to the door. He grabbed her hand, overtook her and led her to his bike. He got on and gestured for her to get on behind him. Rouge hesitated. On the one hand this incredibly sexy guy was on a date with her and wanted to show her something, but on the other hand he was the enemy and a notorious flirt. She hesitated a second more before her curiosity overcame her and she climbed on behind him.   
  
Remy had felt the hesitation from Rouge but then had felt that she was curious. He was glad that she had decided to follow. He didn't answer her question because he didn't know why he was so interested in her. She was so beautiful, graceful, confident and radiant. He had never been so captivated by a fille before. It didn't matter to him that she couldn't touch, he would find a way round that.  
  
As Rouge sat behind him she caught little bits of his thoughts through the link. She blushed when she realized he liked her and thought she was beautiful. She had never expected anyone to think about her this way. She concentrated on blocking her thoughts but every now and again one of her feelings would flit to the area in her mind that belonged to Remy. She was good at keeping complete thoughts away from there but feelings were harder to control. She watched the road and saw that they were heading to wards the lake and forest that backed onto the park. Remy pulled up to the side of the road and got off. He then turned and helped Rouge. He silently led the way to the lakes edge. There seemed to be nothing different in the area. She turned round to face Remy who started advancing towards her. She backed up to the tree but was unable to get away. She really needed to get away. She closed her eyes. She shouldn't of trusted him, she should have realised it was a trap. She heard a gasp from behind her and opened her eyes. Remy wasn't in front of her, he was behind her. In fact she wasn't backed up against the tree but was three metres from there. She looked round confused. Remy turned to face her.  
  
"Wh.. what happened?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know petite, one second you were in front of Remy then poof, you were gone and there was only a little wisp of smoke," he explained. "But you were panicked, I could feel your panic and need to get away. Why would you wanna get away from Remy?"  
  
"Ah thought ya were gonna attack me and then poof. Ah don't know how Ah did it." She said.  
  
"It was like when the fuzzy friend of yours teleports away, but he goes much further." He said, "Have you ever absorbed him?"  
  
"Yeah Ah have but that was ages ago. Ah don't see how his power is still in me. His psyches gone and Ah though his power was as well. But Ah can't do that, Ah can't call on previous powers." She said confusion pulsing through the link. Remy thought he could feel the smallest amount of fear. This was the only time he had felt fear from her. She was scared she wouldn't be able to control it. Remy made a promise to himself, he promised to help her. To help her control this new aspect of her power. He reached forward and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Rouge was surprised when he enveloped her into a hug but she resisted for only a second before resting her head on his chest. It felt so natural. She felt a promise through the link and saw how much he meant it and she smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for my story they are really encouraging. Heres chap 5.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rouge entered the mansion in a daze. She walked up towards the stairs before she realized she had bypassed Logan. She froze when she heard his voice.  
  
"Where have you been Stripes, your over an hour late?" he asked, sniffing around her, "and more importantly why do you smell of Gumbo?"  
  
Rouge winced; she had hoped that she would be able to escape Logan's questioning for long enough to remove the smell of the handsome Cajun from her clothes. Logan looked at her coldly waiting for her answer.  
  
"Ah was in town like Ah said Ah would be and Ah just bumped into him. Nothing happened so Ah was just a bit late. Ah'm sorry Ah was late." She lied quickly.   
  
"Well, you go to bed now. Oh yeah, the Prof said he wants to see you tomorrow morning." Logan said, still suspicious. He watched her walk up the stairs and decided to keep a close eye on her.  
  
Rouge made it to her room without bumping into anyone else. She went quietly into her room. She saw a lump in Kitty's bed and heard the sound of her soft snoring. She walked quietly about the room so as not to wake Kitty and changed into her pyjamas. She silently climbed into bed and drifted of to sleep with a small smile on her face.  
  
Remy watched Rouge walk into the mansion and go up the stairs. He saw her talking to Logan and felt a tense in the knot of emotions that belonged to her.   
  
[We're gonna have to be careful when we meet.] Was the quick message from Rouge as she walked away from the watching man. [Logan's gonna be able to smell ya.] He silently cursed the fact that Rouge lived with a man who could just smell him on her. He sensed rather than saw her go up to her room. He felt her settle down and slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
He climbed down out of the tree and over the wall to his bike, taking one last look up to where Rouge was sleeping before driving to the Acolyte mansion. The mansion was quite when he got there so he went straight up to his room. He got changed and decided he would sleep. He climbed into bed drifted to sleep with dreams full of Rouge.  
  
Rouge woke the next morning with Kitty shaking her shoulder. They had to go to the danger room for an early morning session. It was seven am and Logan seemed to enjoy making the students loath him. After two hours of sweating and toiling, Logan let them go. Rouge immediately walked to the bathroom and showered. She then remembered that Logan had said the Prof wanted to see her. She made her way around the maze of corridors to the study that the Prof always used. She knocked on the door and was allowed in. she went up to the desk and the Prof told her to take a seat.   
  
"How are you this morning Rouge? I hope you are feeling better than yesterday." He asked.   
  
"Ah'm fine Prof. Yesterday Ah met up with Remy. Ah told him what you told me about the link. He doesn't seem the type of person to be working for ol' bucket head." Rouge said quickly. She didn't tell him about being able to call up Kurt's power though.   
  
"Well I'm glad that you seem to have reached an agreement with Mr LeBeau but I advise some caution Rouge, he is after all a powerful mutant. Now I understand that you were late last night as Logan has informed me. He wants me to cut down the time your allowed out."  
  
"What! Ah was late last night because Ah was sorting things out with Remy. Ah won't be late again. Please don't cut mah time out." Rouge said.  
  
"Rouge I'm not going to prevent you from going out. But if you continue to meet with Mr LeBeau I believe that caution should be important. Also you should allow Logan to catch you as I feel he may turn violent." The Prof said with his ever-calm manner. "You may go now."  
  
Rouge got up and left. She went to her room and saw that the time was ten. She had said she would meet Remy at half ten in the park. She was going to let him keep his promise to help her. She wouldn't mind spending some time with him either. Before she got a chance to leave Kitty ran into the room. She grinned at Rouge and then started badgering Rouge with questions about last night.  
  
"Well where did you go? Who were you with? What does he look like? Do I know him?" came the torrent of questions from the small girl.  
  
"One question at a time sugah," Rouge said calmly.  
  
"Ok, Who were you with?" she started.  
  
"Ah was with a friend. Not a guy friend." She said answering Kitty's questions. While she was talking she gathered some money and was preparing to leave as soon as Kitty paused for breath. After five minuets of continuous questioning Rouge managed to get away. She went down the stairs and went out the gate. She began walking to town and heard a bike pull up next to her. She turned to find a smiling Cajun. She grinned back and climbed on behind him. She didn't notice a frozen Kitty with a look of shock at the sight.  
  
They sped of to where Remy had taken her last night. They climbed off the bike and walked to the clearing by the lake. There was no one else in sight.   
  
"Right, so ya said you'd help me with this new thing in mah powers. What should Ah do." She asked  
  
"Remy think dat last night when you poofed that you did it for a reason. Remy think that you needed to escape so you did by using the teleportation you got from the fuzzy one." He described.  
  
"How do you know that? His name is Kurt by the way and he's mah brother." She said. "He's mah adoptive mothers child." She explained away, feeling his confusion through the link.  
  
"Well Remy could feel it through the link. You need to need something for the power to kick in.," he explained, "you have to concentrate. Think about needing to be over there and do it." He said pointing along the edge of the lake.   
  
Rouge closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She felt herself need to be somewhere and then she heard a bampf. She opened her eyes and she could see she was on the other side of the lake. She smiled; she had got to carried away and gone further than she was supposed to.  
  
[Come back to Remy cherie.] She felt this thought along the link. She smiled and teleported back to Remy. She had not judged the distance correctly and she landed on top of him causing them to become tangled on the floor. Rouge tried to get up off of Remy but the more she struggled the harder it was to get up. She could feel Remy holding onto her arms stopping her from getting up.   
  
"Come on Swamp Rat let me up already." She said blushing from the situation. Remy sat up and she found that she was sitting in his lap. She started to try and get up again but Remy kept pulling her back down. Rouge again felt the need to be away from here. She teleported but forgot that she would also bring Remy at the same time. She had teleported to where she had gone earlier and as she landed she felt Remy fall on her as well, pinning her to the ground. She looked up and looked into Remy's black and red eyes. She was surprised when she saw desire spark deep within herself and saw it mirrored in the eyes she was looking into. Remy's face moved closer and closer to hers and she tensed. Remys lips softly brushed hers and she closed her eyes. Remy, sensing no pull of her powers pressed harder against her. Rouge enjoyed the feeling of him pressed against her and she felt him press harder. She was faintly surprised her powers hadn't begun the familiar pull feeling but brushed it aside as she started to respond. A few seconds later they broke apart and Remy got off of her. She sat up her head filled with wonder, excitement and confusion.   
  
"What's the matter petite? Why you confused?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Ah don't know. Mah powers didn't start to drain ya. Ah don't get why it didn't happen." She explained.  
  
"Remy thinks that ma chere is beginning to control her power. If you are controlling others powers than why not your own." He said after a moment to think.  
  
Rouge smiled at him and they melted into another embrace. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Rouge spent the whole day with Remy practicing with her new powers and, erm, resting in between. She found that she could now control Kurt's power as well as him and she had started to see other powers come through but she couldn't control her own power as well as she thought. She had almost drained Remy a few times before she let go but it still meant she could have contact for a few moments. She was going to have to practice for Remy. She didn't know why she liked him as much as she did. There were lots of reasons why, such as he was her enemy, her teams' enemy, he was so arrogant and he thought that sexy smile could get him anything he wanted. Rouge stopped herself from following that train of thought before she went on any further thinking that Remy had an ego big enough already. She felt him chuckle through the link and she smiled.   
  
She continued her walk along the road towards her home when she heard someone come up behind her. She froze and turned expecting to see those five guys again but she came face to face with a grinning Kitty.  
  
"Hey Rouge I've been looking for you, like, everywhere. Where have you been?" she asked with an innocent expression.  
  
"Ah've been around town for a bit." Rouge replied cautiously not looking at Kitty but carrying on walking. Kitty fell into step beside her.  
  
"Who were you with?" she asked seriously.   
  
"No-one, Ah mighta seen some people here and there but Ah was on mah own mosta the time." She answered starting to feel uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh so you weren't with like anyone say a guy?" Kitty asked trying to look Rouge in the face.  
  
"No, Ah told ya Ah was on mah own." Rouge replied.  
  
"So it wasn't you I saw get on the back of a bike with someone, say Gambit?" Kitty asked her voice dripping with disdain.  
  
Rouge froze, panicking. "You saw me?" she asked her voice quiet.   
  
"Yeah, and now I know why you wouldn't tell me earlier. I though we were friends Rouge." Kitty said before starting to walk away.  
  
"Kitty, let me explain." Rouge reached out with her bare hand and grabbed Kitty's wrist. Kitty pulled away sharply but she didn't feel her force drain away through the contact. She stopped and turned to Rouge.  
  
"How did you, like, do that?" she asked with amazement. She looked at Rouge.  
  
"Remy's been helping me. Ah can kinda control mah power, not drain anyone for a few minuets of contact. Also Ah can use powers Ah've absorbed before." She explained quickly trying to make up for not telling Kitty before. She liked Kitty really although she could be a little tiring. She offered her a small smile.  
  
"Rouge that's like so cool, but, but why Gambit? I mean he's like our enemy you know." She asked.  
  
Rouge hesitated, had she already told her too much. Could she trust her to keep her mouth shut? She decided against it.  
  
"Ah don't know. Anyway ya can't tell anyone, ya gotta promise me not to. Kitty promise me right now." She told her in a stern voice.  
  
"But Rouge you're, like, playing with fire."  
  
"Look Kitty the Prof knows, now promise me." She told her again.  
  
"Ok, I, like, promise I won't tell anyone." She said. The two of them then carried on walking up to the mansion. Rouge remembered that Logan would be able to smell Remy so she decided to teleport to her room.  
  
"Kit, Ah'm gonna teleport to our room, wanna come?" she asked holding out her hand to the smaller girl. Kitty smiled and took her hand feeling slightly apprehensive. Rouge closed her eyes and teleported to her room. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was starting to get the hang of this. She got up and walked to the bathroom and showered hoping she was removing as much scent of Remy as possible. When she got back to her room she saw Kitty waiting for her.  
  
"So," she said once Rouge had closed the door, "do you like him?"  
  
"Look Kitty do ya have to ask these questions now?" she replied as she flopped down onto her bed.   
  
"Yeah, I get to ask you three questions because you kept this from me. Now again, do you like him? He is good looking."  
  
"Yeah he is, ain't her." Said Rouge beginning to space out thinking about him. She brought herself to her senses and remembered that Kitty was sitting there with a smile on her face.  
  
"You do like him. I knew it. Right second question, have you kissed yet?" she said with a smirk.  
  
Rouge glared at her and began to blush. Kitty laughed at her. "You have ain't you? Okay last question, was it good?"   
  
"You can't ask that!" Rouge burst out.  
  
"Just answer it." Kitty said as the door was opened by Storm.  
  
"Girls the dinner will be ready in a minuet, come downstairs to eat." She said taking in the laughing Kitty and the blush on Rouges cheek.   
  
"Yeah comin." Said Rouge who jumped off the bed and shot out the room to escape Kitty's questions.  
  
Rouge made sure she sat as far away from Kitty and Logan all night. She avoided Kitty all night and eventually went to bed when she heard Kitty's soft snoring. She changed and opened the balcony door as it was a hot night. She climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thankyou for all the encourgment you have given me and i hope you will continue to like the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning and saw on her pillow next to her a single red rose and a card. She sat up and saw that the card was a Queen of Hearts. A small smile appeared on her face despite the fact that it was a Monday morning. She picked them up and climbed out of bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was an hour before Scott would be leaving for school. She walked over to Kitty and shook her to wake her. When Kitty opened her eyes she saw Rogue leaning over her.  
  
"What are you, like doing up? Your always still in bed." Kitty mumbled. She sat up and climbed out of bed, yawning.  
  
"Ah just am." Rogue replied as she found her things for the day. She walked out of the room and down the corridor to one of the bathrooms. She spent half an hour getting ready and went back to her room to find Kitty ready and waiting for her. Kitty smiled at Rogue as she gathered her things for today. Rogue was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Kitty's scrutiny.  
  
"What do ya want?" she asked Kitty.  
  
"You didn't, like, answer my question yesterday, and I would like an answer." She replied slyly.  
  
"And what question would that be?" asked Rogue stalling for time.  
  
"You know perfectly well, was it good kissing him?" she asked with a huge grin.   
  
Rogue felt herself starting to blush and saw Kitty's grin deepen. "Yeah." She replied before walking out of the room. Kitty squealed and followed her down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to find it in utter turmoil. The kitchen was a mess. All the x-kids were in there all trying to eat their breakfasts. There wasn't a single space at the table and all the worktops were covered in various items of food and drink. She moved through the kitchen to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, grabbed a glass and poured some, replaced the carton and walked out again. She walked into the rec room and sat down thinking about Remy. She was wondering if she would manage to see him today. She had school but she would finish by three. She could see him after that but what would she tell the others? She sat there thinking, trying to come up with a plan. She saw Kitty come down the stairs and she called her over.  
  
"Kit, can ya do something for me, can ya tell Scott after school that Ah ain't gonna get a lift." She asked as casually as she could.  
  
"I guess, but why? Oh I know what your gonna do. Your gonna meet him aren't you?" she asked in a lowered whisper so no one would hear. She smiled at Rogue, "you're a bit keen aren't you, I guess that kiss was really good."   
  
"Vhat are you girls plotting, come on ve gotta go now, Scott's started the car." Said Kurt walking through to the front door. They got up and followed him and crammed into Scott's car with him, Jean and Kurt. The drive to school was boring and nauseating with Scott's and Jeans behaviour towards each other. Kurt and Kitty were being a annoying but Rogue looked out the window. She snuck glances at them trying to see if she could imitate the way they were together so she would know what to do with Remy. She was also glad when they could finally get out of the car and away from the sickening couple. She walked with Kitty to the school building. On the way they met Lance who was on his own. He glanced at Kitty and a small knowing look passed between them. Rogue smirked.  
  
"Looks like Ah'm not the only one who's been sneaking around, eh Kitty." She asked  
  
Kitty looked alarmed. "Don't tell the others Rogue, I promised to keep your secret now you keep mine." She pleaded.  
  
"Ok Kit I'll keep quite. So how long has it been going on?"  
  
"What? Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Well ya gotta ask me three questions, now Ah'm askin you."  
  
"Oh. Erm about three months." She replied quietly. Rogue was amazed that she had been able to keep it quite for that long.  
  
"Right, next question, who else knows about it?" she said.  
  
"Me and Lance obviously and you I guess." She said quietly so as not to be overheard.  
  
"How far have you got together?" Rogue asked with a small smile as she watched Kitty squirm.  
  
"Not that far, we've just kissed and stuff." She said even quieter then before. She carried on walking swiftly into the school building towards her locker. She reached her locker and opened it and found a note. She glanced over it and turned to Rogue who had followed her. "Rogue can we just tell Scott that we're going out after school and you can meet your person and I can meet mine then we meet up and go home."  
  
"Mah, mah Kitty aren't ya the little schemer. Ah suppose it would be better cos we have an alibi then. Ya can tell Scott that we're gonna go somewhere"  
  
"Thanks Rogue. See you at lunch." Said Kitty as she walked of to her class.   
  
The day passed slowly and Rogue was bored. She had told Scott that she wasn't going home with him. He had been his usual nosey and bossy self, wanting to know where she was going, who with and telling her to be home in time, blah, blah, blah. She had ignored him and walked of yelling to him she understood and would be home on time. She saw Kitty gain and arranged to meet her at the gates to the mansion at eight. She sat in her last class for the day watching the clock willing it to go faster. Finally the bell range and she escaped the confinements of the school. She walked round the corner where she knew Remy would be waiting for her. She saw him leaning against his bike waiting patiently for her. She walked swiftly up to him not allowing herself to linger and look at him. She greeted him and then they left the area before they were seen.  
  
They carried on meeting this way for the rest of the week and by the weekend Rogue had managed to master most of the powers she had taken to some degree but using to many of these powers would tier her out. She was woken up for the Danger Room session at the crack of dawn on Saturday morning by Storm. She went down to the DR and set about going through the simulations that Logan set. She was doing ok until she suddenly teleported away from one of the images using Kurt's powers. The whole team saw her and the simulation ended. She looked up into the control room and saw the Prof and Logan both looking at her in shock. Oh damn, was all she could think. The message had reached Remy and he asked what the problem was. [Ah've just been found out about mah powers.] she thought back. She then went up to see the Prof.   
  
He and Logan were waiting for her when she got there.   
  
"Rogue, it seems you have developed since last session. Would you like to explain." The Prof said steadily.  
  
"Well, Ah can kinda us some powers that Ah've absorbed before and Ah've been practicing and tryin to control them." She explained, leaving out the bit about being able to touch for a limited amount of time.  
  
"So it seems, has this anything to do with last week and what went on then?" asked the Prof. Rogue knew he meant the link but wouldn't say it in front of Logan. She nodded and the Prof carried on, "I think it would be best if you did an extra small session afterwards with Logan. I would like you to try and gain a greater control of this new aspect of your power as it seems it may make you quite powerful and a possible target."   
  
He then wheeled out leaving instructions with Logan on how long to keep Rogue or extra sessions. Rogue sighed, this would mean she would have to be inside with Logan for longer and she wouldn't be able to see Remy so soon. She bampfed back down to the danger room level and was joined by Logan who set work on helping her with the powers.  
  
For the rest of the weekend Rogue was inside with Logan in the Danger room. She was worn out and hadn't been able to see Remy all weekend. Rogue was slightly worried because the bundle of emotions and thoughts that was Remy seemed to be coming undone. Rogue guessed that the link was beginning to dissolve between them and Rogue went to the Prof. He confirmed her thoughts and told her that she would be fine. It was still only mid-afternoon on Sunday but she was so worn out that she went to sleep. When she woke a few hours later she was chilly. She saw that the balcony doors were open. They hadn't been earlier so she sat up warily. She looked around the room but she didn't see Kitty. Instead sitting in the chair in the shadows was a man. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Rogue sat up in bed getting ready to fight the stranger in the shadows. The man sat forward into the light and Rogue smiled with relief. It was Remy. She got out of bed and smiled shyly. He grinned back at her and moved to greet her. When the greeting was over Rogue caught her breath while Remy made sure that the door was locked. He turned to her again and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest and sighed relaxing for the first time that weekend.   
  
"Remy missed you chere. He don't like it when you have to stay in at de weekend." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and whispered "me too." They stood like that for several minuets and then Rogue broke away and sat down.   
  
"Remy, the links breaking down, can't ya feel it?" She asked.  
  
"Oui, Remy feels it and Remy don't like it. He wants to be connected to you for always." He replied quietly.  
  
Rogue stared at him. He liked her that much. She sat there and blushed. She tried to cover up a yawn but failed to do so. Remy pulled her up and took her over to her bed. He put her into bed and kissed forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams, petite." He whispered and Rogue fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Rogue woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and groaned. It was Monday again and she was not looking forward to school. She pulled herself out of bed and found on her bedside cabinet a sketch of her asleep unsigned. She smiled as she picked it up. She could tell that it had been drawn quickly but was still very good. At the bottom in the corner it said "Sweet dreams" and her smile deepened. She got dressed and got her breakfast and waited for a ride to school. Kitty saw the picture that morning and had been happy for her friend, she seemed to be getting on well with her relationship with the Cajun.   
  
Halfway through the day Rogue felt the last knot of emotions that were Remy's undo and dissolve. She now felt totally alone and didn't want to be in school. She grabbed her stuff and left quickly. She walked into town and headed home. She was surprised when a bike pulled up to her, but her surprise turned to pleasure at the sight of Remy sitting there smiling. He pulled her onto the bike and went to their spot by the lake. When they got there they just sat there holding each other. Trying to replace the feeling of loss in their own heads. They sat like that for hours until Rogue realised that she would have to go home. It was getting dark when Remy pulled up to the gates. Rogue got off and made sure that Remy was out of sight. She was just keying in her access code when Lance's jeep pulled up and Kitty got out. She was saying goodbye to Lance, which was taking a considerable amount of time, when the gates opened and Scott with a car full of people came out. They stopped when they saw Rogue and did a double take when they saw Kitty and Lance in an embrace. Scott got out of the car and walked menacingly towards the oblivious couple.   
  
"Kitty! What are you doing with Alvers?" asked Scott in a loud voice. Kitty jumped and broke contact with Lance and whipped round her eyes wide. She saw everyone staring at her in shock apart from Rogue.   
  
"Ah. Well me and Lance have been err, having, erm a relationship for about 3 months." Kitty managed to say quietly. She pushed Lance towards the jeep but he refused to budge.  
  
"Why Kitty? I mean he's part of the Brotherhood, he's our enemy." Jean said in a preachy voice.  
  
"Yeah Kitty, I mean this is Alvers, and you already tried this before and look how well that turned out." Said Scott scornfully.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do with my social life." Said Kitty forcefully. Scott and Jean always annoyed her with their attitude to her relationship with Lance.   
  
"Well it's our business if you're dating the flipping enemy! You could put the whole team in danger because of you and lover boy there! Don't you care about your friends?" Scott asked with an iron voice.  
  
"I don't care what you think! I care about this whole team! Every single one of you! Don't you care about me? What about my happiness? What are you gonna do about it Scott? Go to the Professor cos he knows about this and any other relationships that we have!" Kitty shouted back. Lance moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down and stop her from launching herself at Scott. "Just because your dating an x-man doesn't mean we can't date other people. You can't control our lives! Me and Rouge have as much right to be happy as you do! In fact we're probably happier with our guys than you are with Jean" Kitty cut herself off as quickly as she could but the x-men had noticed her inclusion of Rogue. They looked from one to the other in confusion.  
  
"Rogue what does she mean?" asked Jean.  
  
"She means that ya shouldn't be so interfering in our lives. We want to be happy and all ya ever do is stop that." Rouge replied as calmly as she could. She glared at Kitty and Kitty tried to apologise.  
  
"What is she apologising about Rogue? Why did she say that? Who have you been seeing?" asked Scott.  
  
"It's none of your business so just leave me and Kitty alone." She said trying to keep her cool.  
  
"No we want answers Rogue, who are you seeing?" Scott asked threateningly.  
  
"It's none of ya business." She stated. Rogue suddenly felt Jean invade the privacy of her head and she tried to throw up the barriers. "Stay outta mah head!" she shouted at the red head and sent a psychic blast towards her.   
  
Jean collapsed from the assault and looked a Rogue triumphantly. "Who were you with Rogue? It was a simple question and I know the answer. You have been seeing Gambit!" she said out loud.  
  
Rogue glared at her as the other x-men looked at her in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Yeah and ya know what Jeanie? It was all thanks to you! You made us be linked and Ah had him in mah head and Ah was in his. He helped me control mah powers and he is a damn site better than you!" she said. She turned to Lance and Kitty who looked mildly surprised. She shoved Lance in his jeep and told him to go, grabbed Kitty's hand and teleported them to the mansion. She let go of Kitty's hand and the two girls went to find the Prof. On the way they bumped into Logan who smelt Gambit and decided to follow. They all tumbled into the Profs study.  
  
"They know! And Jean used her power against me!" Rogue got out.  
  
"Calm down Rogue I know what's happened but would you like to tell me in your own words."  
  
"Well they were bothering Kitty and Lance. Kitty accidentally told them Ah was kinda seeing someone. And Jean went into mah mind, Ah tried to keep her out but she found out about Remy." She said in a rush. She heard Logan growling behind her at the mention of Remy.  
  
"Well Jean will be punished for using her power like that. I will also tell the students not to confront Remy and Lance. Now I suggest that you both go rest. Rogue are you still linked with Mr LeBeau?" he said calmly.  
  
"No, it wore of today at school. Ah felt bad so Ah left and met up with Remy that's why Ah was late home." She replied.  
  
She and Kitty then turned around and walked to their room.   
  
"Do you really think it's a good idea to let those two go out with them boys Charles?" asked Logan in his gruff voice.  
  
"For the time being Logan I believe so. I would also ask you not to get too hot-headed about this." He replied.  
  
Rogue stalked back to her room with a glum Kitty trailing her. They went into their room and shut the door behind them.   
  
"Rogue, I'm like so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I didn't do it on purpose. Please forgive me?" Kitty said quietly as she watched Rogue pace around the room.   
  
"It's ok Kit it wasn't entirely ya fault , it was mostly Scott and Jean." She replied quietly. She got ready for bed and slipped between her sheets. Before Kitty fell asleep she realised Rogue hadn't forgiven her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Rogue went to school as usual. Everyone in the household ignored them that morning. Rogue wasn't bothered, they would get over it. She went through the motions of the day on autopilot. She managed to get through the day without any major confrontations from teachers or the x-men. She strolled out of the school and went to meet Remy. She rounded the corner and saw him leaning there all smiles. She approached him and his smile faded as he saw her face.  
  
"What be the matter petite?" he asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"We need to leave now." She replied curtly. He frowned and got on the bike. Rogue climbed on behind them. He started the engine.   
  
"Hurry up!" she snapped. He turned round and saw the x-men come around the corner. He released the break and they sped of. He drove to their spot and stopped.   
  
"What's going on petite?" he asked  
  
"They know." She stated. She looked at him.  
  
"So?" he questioned.  
  
"They're gonna get ya. Ya might not want to be around when that happens. Especially when ya with me cos they'll find ya easier that way." She said sadly.  
  
"Remys not gonna be goin anywhere. Now explain to Remy what happened." He said calmly.  
  
Rogue explained what had happened the previous night watching Remy the whole time. She saw his surprise at the Profs support and smiled at her warnings against her team members. She hugged him tight after she had finished and didn't want to let go. He seemed to understand her so well. They sat there for what seemed like ages, just hugging. Remy cupped his hand under her chin and brought his lips to hers. Rogues eyes closed and she maintained control over her power, stopping it from taking control. Remy deepened the kiss and Rogue didn't object. His hands moved from around her waist and began trailing up her sides. Rogue tried to keep control but his wandering hands made that very difficult. She pushed his hands back down to her waist but after a few seconds they began to move upwards again. Rogue tried to keep control but she lost it. Her powers began to drain Remy. There came a torrent of memories with their feelings attached. Rogue pulled away as quickly as she could but she wasn't quick enough. Remy was unconscious and she had a set of memories belonging to him. In all of the memories there was one person. A girl. A girl who was beautiful, who always seemed to be with Remy. She got up and staggered away from the unconscious Cajun and collapsed down trying to sort out the memories before he woke up.  
  
Remy woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around himself trying to remember what had happened. Rogue. She had been here. They had been kissing and then, what? He must have passed out. His memory began to return and he realized that Rogue had drained him. He sat up and looked around for her. He saw that she was sitting with her back against a tree with her knees drawn up and her head resting on them. He couldn't see her face but he figured that she was trying to deal with whatever it was that had been passed to her. He got up and walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her and reached for her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she growled, without moving her head. He reached out to hug her but she looked up at him, her eyes blazing in anger. He froze. She shoved him over and stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Chere, what be de matter?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Ah just got a whole load of ya memories and Ah'm trying to sort them out!" she exclaimed.   
  
"What memories do you have of Remy's, petite?" he asked softly.  
  
"They're all a jumble but there seems to be one person in all of them." She said.  
  
"Who be dat petite?"  
  
"A girl called Belladonna. Who is she Remy? Cos ya seem to know her really well." She asked quietly, trying to keep calm.  
  
Fear washed over Remy. She had got a load of memories that he didn't want her to have. He stood there a moment trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"She be my wife petite." He said quietly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
He saw a look of pain pass over her face. Pain that he had caused. He cursed himself for ever getting involved with Bella, cursed himself for hurting Rogue. "Let me explain-" he started but Rogue cut him off.  
  
"No Remy, ya don't have to explain anything." She said calmly. He took a few steps towards her with a hopeful look on his face. He didn't expect the fist to come towards him and hit him on the jaw. "Ah hate ya! Ah nevah want to see ya again!" she shouted at him. She punched him again, turned and ran. Remy took a few seconds to regain his footing but he followed her swiftly. He saw her running just ahead of him but she turned and threw something at him. It exploded in front of his face and he was blinded. Merde, he thought, she had his power as well and was good at controlling it. He followed her until the trees thinned. He saw her carrying on and then saw her disappear. He looked around and then looked up. He saw her floating away from him using the telepath, Jeans, power. He cursed himself yet again and collapsed. He sat there trying to think. What had he done?  
  
Rogue was flying over Bayville heading towards the mansion. She touched down on her balcony and teleported into the room. She lay down on the bed and started to sob. Once she started she couldn't stop. She was so oblivious to everything that she didn't notice someone come into the room. She only realized Kitty had come in when someone handed her a box of tissues. She looked at Kitty who was blurry through the tears. Kitty tried to look sympathetic but this just started Rogue off again. Kitty decided to let her cry it out and set up to try and stop people from coming into the room and finding Rogue like this. Rogue eventually sobbed herself to sleep.   
  
When she woke up it was about eleven and she saw Kitty sitting there by the door making sure no one came in. Rogue sat up and looked at her pillow, it was soaked with tears. Kitty came to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"What's the matter Rogue?" she asked softly.  
  
"Ah absorbed Remy, accidentally. Ah got some of his memories about a certain girl who he seems to be quiet close to. Turns out its his wife." She said in a monotone voice. She clutched hard to her pillow. The pillow sparked and became charged from Remys power. Kitty grabbed it and threw it out of the balcony door where it exploded. Rogue didn't react to this incident but just sat there. Kitty heard some feet pounding down the corridor to their room. The door burst open to reveal Logan closely followed by Kurt and Scott.   
  
"What's going on in here?" growled Logan sniffing at the air. He was surprised to not smell Gumbo anywhere, which meant that it must have been Rogue who was blowing things up. He looked at Rogues expressionless face and at Kitty who was extremely nervous.  
  
"Go away." Said Rogue in a monotone voice. The three guys stared at her. They could see tear marks on her face and they saw the feathers floating outside the window. They stepped into the room. Rogues head snapped towards them and she had red on black eyes. She reached for the Queen of Hearts on her bedside table and charged it.   
  
"I said go away!" she snapped. She threw the card at the door as Logan, Kurt and Scott ducked out of the room-dragging Kitty with them. The door then slammed shut and they heard it lock from the inside.  
  
"Vhat vas zat about?" Kurt asked looking at Kitty.  
  
"I'm not sure." Replied Logan, "but it has Gumbo written all over it. What did she say half-pint?" he asked turning to Kitty.  
  
"I don't think she said anything." She replied quickly and she tried to dart back through the door into her room. Logan reached out and grabbed her before she got anywhere.   
  
"I don't believe you. Spit it out, half-pint!" He growled  
  
"Well Rogue kinda drained Remy and got a few of his memories." She said quickly hoping he wouldn't press her any further.  
  
"What were these memories about?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't get a chance to ask her much." Kitty asked telling a half-truth.   
  
"Well you go in there ask her and then tell us otherwise I'm going to take this to Charles." Logan snarled. Kitty yelped and dived through the door. She saw that Rogue hadn't moved anywhere since before.  
  
"Rogue, what do you mean he has a wife?" she asked softly.   
  
"Ah absorbed him. Ah got his memories, ones of him and her together and Ah got feelings as well. He loves her Kit. I thought he loved me but no he loves her. When he woke up Ah asked him who she was, he told me and Ah left. Ah never want to see him again. Ah hate him. Now leave me alone Kit." Rogue said her voice full of hate. She lay down with her back toward Kitty and the door and remained still. Kitty was in shock. Remy had a wife? She got up from where she had been sitting on Rogues bed and made her way to the door. She phased through it and saw the three guys sitting there waiting for her.  
  
"Well?" Logan snarled. Kitty lead them down to the kitchen where she sat down and looked at them.  
  
"Remy has a wife. He has a wife!" Kitty said in shock. She glanced around at the three men and saw that each of them was shocked but they were also angry. "Rogue accidentally absorbed him and got memories, asked Remy and he told her. Then she came home."  
  
Logan was the first to react.  
  
"Where were they?" he asked snappily.  
  
"By the lake. Why do you wanna, like, know?" asked Kitty wearily.  
  
"Because I'm gonna kill him!" he snarled aggressively. Kitty jumped back from the short man. She looked at Scott and Kurt to try and calm him down but they were nodding in agreement. The three men then left the kitchen to leave and search for Remy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Remy sat by the lake running through the events of the last hour in his head. He had never meant to hurt her. He loved her but she had got some stupid memories. Sure he had liked Bella, he had married her hadn't he, but it was nothing compared to the way he felt about Rogue. And he hadn't been able to tell her that. He sat there beating himself up about what had happened. He hated Bella now. So why had Rogue got memories about her from him? He had to make things better between them; he didn't think he could stand it if Rogue was so angry with him. He pulled himself up and headed towards the bike.   
  
He was walking through the wood when he was suddenly jumped on from behind. He fell onto the floor on his face with a large weight on his back.  
  
"Your gonna pay bub." Snarled an unmistakeable voice. Remy froze; the Wolverine had obviously seen Rogue and knew what had happened. Remy moved and managed to throw the smaller man off of his back and climbed to his feet. He looked to where Wolverine had landed and saw that he was joined by Scoot/Cyclops and Kurt/Nightcrawler. He backed away putting a decent distance between him and them so he could react to an attack.   
  
"What dis be about mon amis?" Remy asked stalling for time.  
  
"You know perfectly well what its about bub! You hurt Stripes and now we're gonna kill you!" Wolverine snarled.  
  
"Rogue came home very upset and blew some stuff up. Kitty told us vhat had happened. Rogue hates you. She never vants to see you again." Kurt said his voice as cold as steel. This made Remy blink. He was hated. She never wanted to see him again.  
  
"Remy not gonna believe that until he hears it from Rogue herself." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Well that's what Kitty told us and she weren't lying, I could smell it. And my nose never lies." Wolverine spat out. Remy felt his heart begin to break. He knew that Wolverine nose could smell that and it almost never lied. He started to back away through the woods to where he had parked his bike, keeping the three x-men all in view.  
  
"Well as Remy said, he ain't gonna believe that unless it be from Rogue." And with that he turned and ran to his bike. He jumped onto it and sped off in the direction of the institute before the three x-men could reach him.  
  
Remy reached the institute in record time and promptly climbed over the wall. He wove his way over the grounds avoiding all of the defences. He had one target in mind and he wasn't going to stop until he got there. He made his way round to Rogues room and climbed up onto the balcony. He approached the sliding doors slowly and peered in. he saw a darkened room and he stared hard to try and see any sign of Rogue. His eyes showed him that there was a lump on Rogues bed so he slowly opened the door. Rogue didn't move. Remy walked up to her bed and knelt down next to her. He reached out to her and touched her shoulder lightly.   
  
"Petite?" he whispered softly. Rogues eyes flew open in shock but she recovered quickly. She looked at Remy her eyes burning with anger. She sat up and moved away from him.   
  
"Cherie, let me explain" he started but Rogue cut him off.  
  
"Ya don't need to explain, Ah know who she is, how much ya love her. How could ya think of her when we were together like that? What were ya doing, comparing us? Cos the only way Ah get a memory from that short time of contact is if ya thinking about her." She said in icy cold voice.  
  
"Remy was never…." He started but Rogue cut him off again.  
  
"Ah want ya to leave and Ah never want to see ya again." She then used Jeans telekinesis and picked him up and threw him out onto the balcony and slammed and locked the door. Remy sat in shock. His Rogue never wanted to see him again and she had used her powers against him. He felt his heart break. She hated him. He knew what he had to do. He jumped down from the balcony and went to his bike not caring if he set of the alarms.  
  
Rogue sat down heavily on her bed. She looked at where Remy had been a few minuets before and started to weep. She couldn't stand being like this. She had actually started to like him and she thought that he had liked her back. Everything that they had gone through had obviously counted for nothing. He hadn't liked her, he had a wife and he had lead her on. But why did it hurt so much. She had liked him but not so much that it would hurt if she had to of turn on him and stop him from hurting her family. She lay down on her bed and curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Rogue awoke to sunlight streaming in through the balcony door; she sat up and ran through what had happened last night. All the memories she had gained from Remy had not yet slipped into a total order but some had grouped together. Going through the memories she could see Remy meeting Bella, having fun with Bella, kissing Bella. She then saw Remy marrying Bella his feelings of happiness and love and desire but some memories had not slotted into place. She was so confused. She couldn't face seeing people today. She rolled over and on her bedside table she saw a tray with some toast, juice, a box of tissues and her favourite book. She smiled faintly at the tray. She saw a lump in Kitty's bed and guessed she was still asleep. She moved slightly and heard Kitty stir. Kit sat up and looked at Rogue. She moved over to her and gave her a big hug. Rogue shrugged herself out of it and heard Kitty laugh softly.   
  
"Still don't like hugs huh?" she teased softly. "I made you something to eat cos you didn't eat last night." Rogue smiled gratefully and reached for the juice. She gulped down half of it. She then picked up the plate of toast.  
  
"What did Ah do when Ah came home last night?" she asked before biting into her breakfast.  
  
"Well, you were in like a huge state. You kinda blew up a pillow, Logan, Kurt and Scott asked what happened and told me to find out. I asked you, you told me and then Logan practically forced it out of me. They left and didn't come back for ages and they told me to check on you. You were asleep so I left. Anyway what happened?"  
  
"Well," said Rogue after swallowing, "Ah came home and you saw me, Ah remember ya coming through the door asking me stuff and leaving again. Ah must have fallen asleep cos when Ah woke up Remy was here. Anyway Ah told him Ah never wanted to see him again. Ah made him leave." Rogue explained softly tears welling up in her eyes again. They spilt down her cheeks as she remembered how she had used her powers and how much she hurt inside. "It hurts Kitty," she whispered. Her friend produced a tissue and pulled her into a hug. "It hurts so much."  
  
Remy had decided that he couldn't stay in Bayville if it meant he couldn't see Rogue but knew she was there. He had to get away, get over her. That was why he was on his bike heading south to God knows where. He had been broken when Rogue had said that, even more hurt then when she threw him out. He hadn't even been able to tell her that he loved her. He hadn't had the chance. He kicked himself for not saying it earlier when she would have believed him. He had gone home and thrown a few things in a bag and left. He had told Piotr where he would be heading if he was needed. He had just said south. He had driven to the point of collapse and had booked into a cheap motel. The room was horrid and damp but he didn't care. He had collapsed on the bed, the only clean thing and had slept badly. When he woke he just lay there going over the past few weeks in his head over and over again. Why was he feeling like this? He had never felt like this. What was it about this femme that got under his skin? He didn't care he just knew he needed her. But what to do? He lay there trying to work it out.  
  
After some thought he decided. He got on his bike and headed for New Orleans.  
  
Rogue had cried herself to sleep for the third time in a row and when she woke up she found it was almost four in the afternoon on Wednesday. She had missed school but she really didn't care. Now the memories should be sorted by now. She knew she would be torturing herself by going through them but she forced herself to.   
  
She went right to the start of the memories. She saw through Remy's eyes and saw Belladonna. Saw the encouragement of their relationship as a bridge to end the feud between a Thieves Guild and an Assassins Guild. How Romeo and Juliet she thought. She went further down the line of memories and saw Remy's affection for Bella grow. Rogue hated this, she was causing herself more pain but she carried on. She saw the marriage but then the feelings of the memories changed. Remy's love for Belladonna fizzled away and was replaced by hatred. Rogue was confused. Remy now hated Bella? Did that mean she had made a mistake? Did he really love her or at least like her? She sat up and realized she needed to talk to him. She got up and got dressed. She left her room and walked down the stairs. She went down the front drive and paused at the gate. How was she gonna find him? She searched through the memories and came upon one she hadn't noticed. It was the way to get to the Acolytes mansion. She started walking down the road when she heard a car coming towards her. She looked up and saw Lances jeep come up with Kitty in it. Lance pulled up to a stop next to her.  
  
"Rogue, where are you, like going?" Kitty asked in confusion.  
  
"Ah need to go somewhere. Ah was wrong Kit! He doesn't like Bella anymore. Ah need to find him."  
  
"And how do you like plan to that?"  
  
"Ah'm gonna go to his house here and work on from there."  
  
"What! You're gonna go to the Acolyte base on your own! What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Ah'm gonna find Remy and anyway the three guys live in a house and the base is nearby." She explained. Kitty looked at Lance and he nodded.  
  
"Get in." Kitty commanded. Rogue was surprised but did as she was told, surprised at the help she was getting. She gave Lance directions as he turned around and drove to the base.  
  
Lance pulled up outside a mansion and turned off the engine. The three teenagers got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Rogue went first, pulled off her gloves and knocked on the door. Inside she heard someone approach the door shouting something about a pizza delivery. The door opened to reveal Pyro who froze with a comical look on his face. Rogue and Kitty grinned.  
  
"Yeah, hi, is Remy here cos Ah really need to talk to him." Asked Rogue staring at the frozen man. He didn't reply and she saw Colossus come to see why the door was still open. He saw them and froze. Rogue repeated her question.  
  
"Why should we tell you where our comrade is? You are the x-men and we are the Acolytes?"  
  
"Tell me where he is!" Rogue shouted at the Russian.  
  
"Ah my suspicions are correct then. You have formed an attachment to him and he to you. Is that not right?" he asked in a thick Russian accent.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, where is he?" Rogue asked irritated that it was that obvious.  
  
"Well he came home last night and then he left on his bike. He left a message saying anyone who needed him that he was going south. I believe he is going home. Now I suggest you leave before Magneto gets home." He said softly. He then turned a round and shut the door. The three teenagers made their way back to the jeep.   
  
"What are you going to do now Rogue?" asked Lance.  
  
"Ah'm goin to New Orleans." She replied. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"What!" exclaimed Kitty. "You can't go running off to New Orleans. I mean how are you going to get there? And how are you going to even find him? New Orleans could be massive."  
  
"Calm down Kit. Ah'm gonna borrow a few things to get there and back but Ah'll be fine." The three teenagers drove back in silence. It gave Rogue the opportunity to think through a plan. By the time they pulled up at the institute she knew what she was going to do.  
  
After they had been dropped off, Rogue went up to her room and began to prepare. She gathered some clothes together and put them in a bag along with her wallet and cash card. She then snuck down to the kitchen and took a few things and added them to her collection. She found Logan's keys to his bike and hid them in her coat. She ate all of her dinner that night and then went to her room. When she was pretty sure that everyone was asleep she got up, moving as quietly as possible and grabbed her coat and her bag. She then opened the door to the balcony and went to the edge and looked down. She saw a way to get down. She slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed over the edging. Kitty then came out onto the balcony.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Ah'm cooking dinner, what does it look like? I'm sneaking out." She hissed back. Kitty paused and then gave her a cell phone.  
  
"Call me tomorrow, after school. At about six. Just so I know and can tell everyone to calm down Ok?"  
  
"Yeah Kit. See ya soon." And with that she dropped over the edge and began climbing down. She managed to sneak to the garage without disturbing anything. She reached the garage, fished the keys form her pocket. She wheeled Logan's bike to the gates, climbed on and tore off in the dead of the night.  
  
"Someone took my bike!" Logan growled the next morning when he burst into the kitchen the next morning. Kitty winced at his tone.  
  
"Who took my bike?" Logan growled. All around the kitchen came pleas of innocence. The Prof wheeled into the kitchen.  
  
"I believe, Logan, that it was Rogue. Kitty could you please come with me, and you too Logan." He said in his ever calm voice. Kitty followed meekly and Logan followed in a huff. They went up to the Profs study. Kitty went and stood as far away from Logan as she could. The prof took his place behind his desk.  
  
"Now Kitty could you please explain to us why Rogue has gone and why she has decided to borrow Logan's bike." He asked.  
  
"Well, er she's gone to find Remy. She sorted through the memories and she found out that she was wrong and she thinks Remy really does care so we asked the Acolytes where he was and they said south. She took off to find him and I guess she borrowed Mr Logan's bike. But Professor how comes you don't know?"  
  
"Rogue is now a very strong mutant now she is able to control and use other abilities she has picked up. I wasn't able to scan her mind to find out anything although I felt her leaving."  
  
"Then why didn't you stop her Charles? You let her get away, and with my bike!"  
  
Kitty walked towards the door leaving the two elder mutants to battle it out. Rogue wherever you are, she thought, hurry up. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Rogue could get used to this she decided as she powered along the freeway to New Orleans. She liked the speed and the power. She had managed to get quiet far very quickly and she hoped she would get there soon. She had driven for the whole night and had only stopped at daybreak for a quick stop then she was off again. She was now over halfway to her destination and she was beginning to panic. What was she going to do when she got there? Would she even be able to find him? She pushed the fears to the back of her head and carried on towards Remy.  
  
After another few hours of driving she managed to get of the freeway onto the slip road to New Orleans. She knew that she would have to go to the French Quarter. She pulled up outside a little bar, which had a vacant room sign. She went in and asked for the room. She was allowed to rent it for a reasonable price. She was going to go out and try to find Remy but exhaustion overcame her and she curled up on the bed and fell asleep.   
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
After she had slept for a few hours Rogue woke up and saw that it was the middle of the evening. She got up and decided that she would go and look for Remy. She went down to the bar and went out to the street front. The streetlights were on and some of the bars had extra seating out the front, spilling onto the sidewalk. Rogue looked one way down the street and then the other seeing nothing but endless street and turnings that would take days to search. Rogue decided to go to her left and she set of looking this way and that hoping to catch a glimpse of her Cajun.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
It was late evening and Rogue hadn't phoned. Kitty hoped that it was just because she had forgotten and not that she was in trouble. Kitty jumped up from her bed and dialled the number of the cell she had given Rogue. After a couple of minuets she heard Rogue pick up slightly breathless.  
  
"Rogue, it's Kitty. Have you like got there yet?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm here." Answered the crackly voice.  
  
"Well have you like started to look for him?"  
  
"Yeah, but Ah'm not gonna find him. This place is huge and Ah won't be able to find him. Ah know Ah won't Kit." Answered Rogue her voice full of desperation.  
  
"Like don't give up now, you'll find him. Just think if you were Remy where would you go."  
  
"Ah don't know!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Well you absorbed his memories didn't ya, just start searching them and try and match a place." Kitty advised.  
  
"Well there is this little place that comes up every so often but Ah don't think he'd be there."  
  
"Well you could like try it and if he is great."  
  
"Well Ah'm gonna go now Kitty, thanks for that." And Rogue disconnected. Kitty smiled and then dialled Lances number to tell him about Rogues little adventure.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue carried on her search full of new confidence. She managed to recall a memory of Remy in a little jazz club with Bella and decided to try there. She took a few turns and managed to find the club. She went in the door and scanned the room. Seeing very little she went up to the bar and asked the tender if he had seen Remy LeBeau. He looked at her suspiciously before telling her he was at a table further back. She thanked him and set off, weaving through the tables. As she got further back she saw the back of Remy and started towards him. As she moved towards him she saw that he was not alone. She moved further along and saw that he was with a blond woman. He was with Belladonna. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Rogue froze. She stood and stared at the scene before her. A few tables away was Remy, with Bella. Had she been wrong about Remy and Bella? Did Remy really still care for the blond bimbo? Rogue eyes began to fill with tears. She quickly turned around straight into a waiter with a tray full of drinks. The waiter tried to avoid her but the tray of drinks went flying up into the air and crashed down onto the floor, tables and customers. Rogue quickly mumbled an apology and ran toward the exit.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Remy turned around and saw the commotion behind him. He saw the waiter trying to calm down some angry customers who were pointing towards the exit and waving their arms wildly. Remy looked toward the exit and saw a figure retreating through it. He saw the auburn hair and the slim figure and froze. It was Rogue. He quickly whipped his head round to face Belladonna and realized what it must have looked like to Rogue. He quickly got up and left Bella with the legal documents on the table for her to sign and made his way toward the exit. He looked quickly down the street in both directions. He chose left because he could just see the small figure round the corner, running away. He took after her and rounded the corner. He saw her running down the road leaving behind her angry passers by at being shoved aside. He ran hard trying to catch up but she was fast. He managed to keep her in sight unless she rounded a corner. He followed her all the way to a small bar. He saw her go in and followed. As he entered he looked round searching for her but he couldn't see her. He saw a back stairway and decided that she must be staying here. He moved to go up the stairs but he found the way barred by the bar tender.  
  
"Mon ami, Remy need to see the petite femme." He told him  
  
"Well the petite didn't seem too happy so just leave her alone for the moment. Remy sighed and left the bar. He went around the side of the building and saw a fire escape leading up the side of the building. He started to climb up as quietly as he could. He went up the ladder looking in the windows as he went. He eventually found a window that looked into the room he was looking for. In the room he could see his chere lying face down on the bed with her shoulders shaking. He tapped gently on the windowpane. When she didn't respond he tapped harder. He saw her look up startled, her eyes shining with tears. She looked at the window and her eyes became cold and hard when she saw him squatting there.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue had ran. She hadn't cared who she had knocked down or annoyed all she knew was that she had to be as far away from that scene as possible. She was now lying on her bed in her small rented room, crying, again. She was doing that a lot recently. She never cried but the Cajun just seemed to get under her skin. She had to admit it to herself now. She did love Remy but he obviously didn't love her back. That was very obvious by his cosy little meeting with Bella. She heard a tapping sound but ignored it when it stopped. She heard it again, louder this time. She looked up at the window and saw two red dots floating there. She was not surprised to then see the outline of a body and she realized it was Remy. Rogues temper flared. He had seen her and come after her? Damn him! She got up and moved to the window. She opened it and leant out.  
  
"Go away!" she hissed at him.  
  
"No, petite, Remy need to explain some things to his chere. He said. He moved to the windowsill and climbed through the window. Rogue backed away from him and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Go on then. Explain it." She said.  
  
"Petite, Remy never wanted you to find out about it this way. He did marry Belladonna but that was a very long time ago when he thought he cared about her. We were very young and married to please the families. The Thieves Guild and the Assassins are constantly fighting and this was supposed to help us. On the day of Remys wedding he did something bad and Bella revealed her true colours. Remy don't love her anymore. He hates her." He explained softly watching Rogue for a reaction.  
  
"If ya hate her so much how come Ah saw ya with her?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Remy here to sort out some legal papers with Bella. He gave her divorce papers and left them with her." he explained. "Remy don't love Bella and don't want to be married to her any more."  
  
"Remy loves you Rogue." He said waiting to see her reaction. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Rogue froze. Had he just said that or were her ears deceiving her? She smiled at Remy and he came forward and pulled her into a tight hug. She snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him back. He leant down and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Ah love ya too" she whispered. Remy lifted up her chin and brought his lips to hers capturing her in a breathless kiss. A few moments later they came up for air.  
  
"Wow" Rogue murmured.  
  
"Oui" Remy agreed. Just then they heard a thumping sound come up the stairs. Both their heads whipped toward the door as they heard the innkeeper climb the stairs. Rogue started to push Remy toward the window.  
  
"Get outta here! Otherwise I'll lose mah room." She hissed at him.  
  
"Why doesn't petite come to Remys house?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah and ya family are really gonna want me there, another mutant, complete stranger." She said sarcastically still pushing him to the window. Remy agreed and quickly ducked out the window. He lent back in and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into the night. There was a knock on the door as Rogue snapped the window shut.  
  
"Yeah" she shouted. The door opened to reveal a woman. A blond woman it was Belladonna.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Kitty walked to school that day. She walked because she had overslept because she had been on the phone to lance until late last night and Scott hadn't waited for her. Kitty was walking along with her Walkman and didn't notice a car pull up behind her. Out of the car climbed four people. One woman and three men. One of the men pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and stuffed it over Kitty's mouth. Kitty struggled for a moment before falling limp and passing out. The woman then changed and made a copy of the unconscious girl, picked up Kitty's stuff and started towards the school. The unconscious Kitty was bound and place in the back of a blackened van. The men got in the van and drove to Bayville High.  
  
(AN: Is this too much of a cliffy? Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement, it does mean a lot. Tell me what you think you want to happen. I have a good idea of what to do but any suggestions are welcome.I may not update for a while because I can't think what to do next. AAAAHHH!!!) 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Rogue stared at the woman in front of her.   
  
"Do Ah know ya?" she asked stalling for time.  
  
"Well I believe that you know my husband. I saw him follow you out of the club and I followed. Where is my husband?" she queried calmly.  
  
"Ah don't know what ya talking about. There was a guy who Ah don't know who thought Ah was someone else and then he left. Now can ya please leave, Ah want some sleep." She said moving towards Bella, taking off her gloves.   
  
"I won't ask you again you tramp. Where is my Remy?" Bella demanded.  
  
"Ah don't know. Now leave." Rogue snapped. Bella moved towards her pulling her arm back to punch. Rogue moved to the side and Bella ended up punching the air. Bella rounded on her; her serene look replaced by one of fury. She moved towards her and Rogue did not back away. Bella tried to hit Rogue but all the sessions in the Danger Room had paid off. Rogue blocked all the attempts and started to attack back. She punched Bella in the stomach and then in the face with considerable force. She then decided to drain her and get her out of there. She reached out and touched the blond woman's face and felt the familiar pull of her powers. In a matter of seconds Bella was on the floor in an unconscious pile. Rogue hauled her over to the window and dragged her down the fire escape. She reached the street level and weaved through the alleyway. She found a spot and put Bella down, not too gently, where she would wake several hours later with no memory of the confrontation until much later.   
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Kurt saw Kitty come up to him in the corridor.  
  
"Hey Kurt can you, like, come here a second?" she asked leading him down the corridor and outside to the side of the building. He saw a black van parked nearby but took no notice of it. He looked at Kitty.  
  
"Vhat do you vant?" he asked. Before he could react the small girl in front of him put a handkerchief over his mouth. He saw everything go blurry and then fade to black as he passed out.  
  
He was then picked up by a large Russian man and placed into the back of the van. He was bound then placed to an unconscious figure that was Kitty. A man in a big cape went up to the imitation of the small girl.  
  
"Raven, I want you to get all of the x-men quickly." He said before walking away.  
  
"Yes Magneto." She replied before returning to the building to gather the rest.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Lance saw Kitty walk past him without even glancing at him. He watched her as she walked towards Jean and Scott and asking them to follow her. He decided to follow her. She had seemed fine with him last night when they had been on the phone. She had been so excited for Rogue in New Orleans. He saw Kitty lead the two x-geeks around the corner. He heard two thumps as something hit the ground. He ducked behind the bushes as Kitty came round the corner alone. She went past and he edged his way to the corner and peered round. He saw the unconscious bodies of Scott and Jean being bound and taken to a van. In the van he saw two more bodies but couldn't tell who they were. He pulled back quickly and ducked behind the bushes as Kitty came out leading Sam and Amara. He watched them go round the corner and heard two thumps. He quickly moved away from the area and went out to his jeep. He got in and tried to think. The x-geeks were being taken. By who? What for? He rested his head on the steering wheel and didn't notice when the black van drove away from the building heading towards the road leading past the institute.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
(At the Institute)  
  
Logan was walking from his room when he was unable to move. He was frozen to the spot when he saw Magneto approach him.   
  
"What do you want bucket head?" he growled as menacingly as he could.   
  
"Why I want all of the x-men of course." Magneto then approached Logan with a handkerchief and pressed it over his mouth. After a few minuets the shorter man was rendered unconscious. He was then thrown out of a window to a waiting van below where there were now the bodies of all the teenage mutants and their teachers. The van door was then slammed shut and the two men got in and drove off away from Bayville to a secret location.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Lance drove as quickly as he could. He was on the freeway heading towards New Orleans. Why was he going? He was going to find Rogue. After seeing the x-men at school get taken he had got in his jeep and gone to the institute. When he got there he couldn't find any of the teachers and so he thought that they had been taken as well. He had known that Rogue was in New Orleans thanks to his precious Kitty and their long late night phone calls. So he had decided to find Rogue, who he hoped would help him to get them out. God, he thought why am I doing this? Then he realised why, he loved Kitty. He pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal and sped onto New Orleans. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Rogue woke to the sun streaming onto her face. She rolled over to check her clock and promptly fell out of the bed. She landed with a thud on the wooden floor. She realized that she wasn't at home; she was in a room above a bar in New Orleans. She remembered all that had happened yesterday. Seeing Remy with Bella. Him following her. Her punching Bella, which had been good. She got dressed as she thought and went down to the bar in search of food. She came through a door next to the bar and asked for some food. The tender said he would bring it over and pointed out someone who wanted to talk to her. She looked over to the corner and saw Remy sitting there waiting. She walked over to him slowly watching him. He was sitting there playing cards. She sat down next to him and he looked over at her giving her a huge smile.   
  
"How did cherie sleep last night?" he queried.   
  
"Ok, Ah could have slept better except Ah got a visit from Bella." She replied.  
  
"Bella!" he exclaimed, his features clouding with anger. "How did Bell find my petite?"   
  
"She followed ya. Ah beat the crap outta her and put her in an alley." Rogue said matter of factly and then started to eat the food in front of her. Remy sat there watching her eat with a small smile.  
  
"What would petite like to do today? Remy could show her around his town." He asked  
  
"That sounds fine." She said as she finished her food. So she left with Gambit to look around New Orleans.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Remy and Rogue returned to the bar about mid afternoon after spending the morning looking around New Orleans and they had then had lunch in a café. They had come back to the bar so Rogue could drop off some souvenirs she had picked up. She put her things in her room and came back down. She had just reached when she heard someone call her name from the other side of the room. She looked around and her gaze settled on Lance. She watched him push his way over to her.  
  
"Lance! What the hell are ya doing here?" she asked looking at him. He looked tired and worried.   
  
"The x-men have been taken." He managed to get out before sitting down. Rogue sat next to him and told Remy to get him something to drink. He came back with a large glass which Lance immediately drunk.   
  
"Now what do ya mean, they've been taken?" Rogue asked, forcing the panicky feeling back down.  
  
"I mean that the x-men have been taken. All of them. I think it was Mystique and Magneto. They had Piotr and John helping. I saw them take the kids at school. When I got to the institute they had already taken the adults." he explained. He yawned loudly.  
  
"Lance how did ya get here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I drove my jeep here during the night." He said, stifling another yawn. He was so tired because he had driven straight from Bayville to New Orleans without stopping. Rogue ordered him to go and have a nap. She then got up and told Remy to stay there and she went for a walk. She walked down the street and found a small park. She went in and sat down to try and clear her thoughts. The x-men had been taken. The closest thing she had to a family had been taken by the Acolytes and Mystique. She was so angry but she didn't know what to do about it. She had to go back and get them out somehow. Getting restless she got up and walked about.   
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue returned to the bar an hour and half later to Remy's relief. He knew that she cared deeply about her family at the mansion, even if she didn't always show it. He watched her walk in and grew concerned at the expression on her face. She was keeping a straight face but her eyes were clouded with emotion. He didn't want her to do anything stupid so he had tried to come up with a plan. He was going to go with her. He wanted to help her. He loved her and he just couldn't see her walk off into the unknown alone. He could help her, he knew the bases of the Acolytes and he was a master thief so he would be able to sneak. When she sat down next to him he reached over and put his arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.  
  
"What am Ah gonna do Remy?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well mon petite, Remy has been tinkin about de situation and he thinks he knows a way to get them out.  
  
"Really!" she asked her eyes searching his, eyes full of hope.  
  
"Oui. This is what we have to do"  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Lance had gone up to the room Rogue had rented and had tried to sleep. He just couldn't sleep without knowing that he would be able to see Kitty again. He kept tossing and turning until he fell into an uneasy sleep full of dreams and nightmares to do with Kitty.  
  
He was shaken awake by Rogue who was smiling. She told him to come down to the bar and eat something so he dragged himself up and went glumly down the stairs. He found Remy sitting at a table and found a plate of food. The scent made his mouth water and reminded him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He plonked himself down and began shovelling food into his mouth.  
  
"What do you two look so happy about anyway?" he asked them.  
  
"We have a plan." Rogue replied and she began explaining the plan that Remy and her had come up with. Lance listened and was surprised that Remy was going to help but then he saw the way he looked at Rogue and understood. He was smitten. Lance smiled as he saw that this plan should work and carried on eating.  
  
"When are we leaving?" he asked.   
  
"As soon as ya ready sugah." Rogue replied before going up to her room to re-pack her stuff.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
An hour later they were on the road to Bayville. They had loaded Logan's bike onto the back of the jeep and Rogue was driving. Lance was sleeping some more and Remy was on his bike ahead of her. They were heading to a flat that Remy had rented out just outside of Bayville. When Rogue asked why he had got it if he lived at the Acolyte mansion he had just answered that he had needed space. Rogue followed Remy going over the plan over and over again in her head. She was sure that the guys would do their bit right but a lot of the plan depended on her being able to use the powers she had gathered and she was slightly worried that she wouldn't be strong enough to use as many as she needed to. She shook that thought away and concentrated on driving. She had to get there in one piece after all if she was going to save them. She pressed her foot on the gas pedal and sped on towards their destination. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
They arrived at the flat in the middle of the night. Remy had arrived first and was opening the door when Rogue and Lance arrived. Remy led the way into a small but tidy flat. It had a kitchen, bathroom, a living/dining room and two small bedrooms. Remy went into the kitchen and started cooking something quick and simple. Half an hour later when everyone had their fill of pasta Remy pulled some plans down from one of the shelves. He laid them across the cleared table. The maps displayed the entire Acolytes base. It showed and upper level which was the mansion. It then showed an underground level, which led off from the main house and into the forest behind. Remy quickly outlined his plan again showing where each individual would be and where he or she was supposed to go. They finished their planning and then decided to get some sleep. There were only two bedrooms so Remy let Rogue and Lance have one each. Rogue went into her room. It was small but clean. There was a wardrobe in one corner, a bed under a window and a dresser. She quickly unpacked her nightclothes and changed into them. She slipped between the sheets and lay down to sleep, but she couldn't. She fidgeted and tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. She heard a thump from the room next door and a muffled curse and a tremor that shook the whole building. A few moments later the doorknob began to turn and the door opened.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Remy was restless. He was fidgeting. Rogue was in one of the bedrooms and he couldn't decide whether to go and see her or not. Would she be offended if he did, would she be offended if he didn't. He decided to go and see her. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He knocked gently. Then opened the door. He could see a mound in the bed, which he assumed was Rogue.  
  
"Bonjour chere, Remy thought you might like some company." Said Remy as he pulled back the covers. He was horrified to see Lance staring up at him instead of Rogue. He jumped backwards, cursing and fell over causing a loud thump.  
  
"Wrong room, Cajun." Lance growled, causing a tremor before rolling over to sleep. "Now be quiet I wanna sleep." He murmured softly. Remy picked himself up from the floor and quietly left the room. He straightened himself and then approached the other bedroom. He reached out and began to turn the doorknob. He pushed the door open gently making it squeak. He saw the mound in the bed and approached it. He saw Rogue sit up and reach over and turn the light on. Remy was momentarily blinded by the light. When he could see again he saw Rogue sitting up in bed.   
  
"Dat was a cruel trick chere, swapping rooms with Rocky. A very cruel trick." He whispered while pouting. Rogue just smiled at her cunning.  
  
"Ya didn't think Ah would make it that easy did ya swamp Rat?"   
  
"You wound Remy, petite." He sighed dramatically. She moved over in the bed and patted the space. Remy needing no more encouragement went and sat next to her sliding between the sheets. Rogue switched of the lights and they were plunged into a darkness only broken by the full moon outside the window.  
  
"Well, " Rogue murmured, "Ah'll just have to make it up to ya." She lay down and pulled Remy with her. Remys head was on the pillow with Rogues on his bare chest. Rogue trailed her hands over him tracing the contours of his body.  
  
"Remy, I'm worried. Tell me we can do this." She whispered in the dark.  
  
"We can do dis petite. Remy knows what he is doing." He murmured back kissing the top of her head.   
  
"Remy, stay here all night?" Rogue asked sleepily.  
  
"Oui Remy will stay. Now sleep little Roguey." He whispered. He felt Rogue fall asleep and her breathing become deep and even. He snuggled down and fell asleep as well.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Lance woke the next morning in a strange bed. As he awoke he remembered what had happened through the hectic last 24 hours. He got up and padded down to the bathroom. He showered and dressed then went to the kitchen where he found Rogue and Remy eating breakfast together. Rogue saw that Lance was out of the bathroom and tried to quickly dash in there before Remy but the quick moving thief beat her to it and she returned to her seat at the table. Lance grabbed the juice and some toast and sat down opposite her. He ate and he watched Rogue.   
  
"What!?" asked Rogue as Lance sat there.   
  
"Well I just never thought this would happen. I mean you and him. It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet. Two opposing teams, etc." he said to her.  
  
"Ya actually know what Romeo and Juliet is?" Rogue asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm not completely stupid." He snapped. "Why do you like him?"  
  
"Well Ah could ask the same of ya. Why do ya like Kitty? Ah mean ya not messing her about are ya? Cos if ya are, ya got it comin to ya." Rogue asked turning the tables on Lance.  
  
"I just do." Lance stuttered. "And I'm not messing her about, I really do like her. I mean I wouldn't' exactly be doing this if I didn't." he snapped. He sat there in silence for a moment eating his breakfast.   
  
"Do you love him?" he asked Rogue cautiously.  
  
"Yeah Ah do. Do ya love Kitty?" she retorted.  
  
"Er.. Yeah I guess I do." He replied. Before Rogue could ask her next question they heard the bathroom door open and Remy emerge. Rogue quickly dived past him and shut the door taking the bathroom for the next hour. When she was ready it was time to get supplies for their rescue and then to get under way.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
AN. Hi me again. I hope that the story is ok. I kinda rushed ahead. Hopefully I'll post chapter 20 before I go away on holiday on the 30th so i'll try and crank it out.   
  
Please R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
Thankyou to all for the support you have given me. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
()()()() In the Acolyte Base ()()()()  
  
Magneto was strolling around a long thin room peering into large glass cylinders filled with liquids. In the liquids he could see the x-men in a suspended state. They were hooked up to oxygen machines because the doctors wanted them alive. Magneto came to stop in front of the Professor.  
  
"I'm sorry Charles but it has to be this way." He murmured softly looking at the x-men leader. He went along the cylinders mentally checking off each one. The doctors had wanted to experiment on mutants and here were the ones they were to use. He hated to give them to the doctors but it had been him or the x-men and he had chosen them. He went along to his study and picked up the phone. It connected to the Acolyte mansion where Colossus picked it up.  
  
"Has Gambit shown up yet?" he asked sharply.  
  
"No comrade." Was the reply.  
  
"When he gets there send him down here immediately, I need to talk to him." He said and he hung up. He's probably out somewhere chasing a bit of skirt, Magneto thought as he moved out of that room and went down the passageway to where the brotherhood were being kept. Pietro had managed to lure them here without needing to drug them and they were now sleeping in a locked room. He studied them one by one. Toad and Fred were asleep on one side of the room with Wanda and a spare bed on the other side. They were one member short but he was sure that Avalanche would turn up sooner or later. He heard someone approach him down the corridor. Mystique walked up to him and looked into the room.   
  
"They are almost ready to start the experiments. They will start with Shadowcat. They want to find out how she phases. They believe that this would be, useful, to them." She stated calmly. Magneto looked at Mystique and then walked back to his office hoping she wouldn't follow. She didn't much to his relief, just as he entered his office the phone rang. He picked it up and Colossus informed him that Remy was coming to see him as requested.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue watched from the jeep as Remy walked into the Acolyte mansion. She sat prepared outside the mansion in the shadows away from prying eyes. She knew that Remy would be called down to wherever Magneto was in the base to explain his absence. She was nervous. Her palms sweating inside her gloves. She called up Jeans power and went in search of Lances and Remys minds. She locked on them and marked their positions on the plans. Lance was ready waiting for her to tell him when to go and Remy was going deeper into the Acolyte underground base. She got out of the car and went round to the backdoor of the mansion. From the memories she had absorbed and from the plans she knew how to get into the mansion and where she was most likely to find the two Acolytes. She went into the kitchen creeping quietly and peeked round the corner to the living room. She could see the back of Pyro's head over the top of the sofa and that he was laughing at some cartoons on the TV. She crept up behind him removing her glove. She was behind the sofa now; she reached over and grabbed hold of Pyro's face. He struggled for a second but then as he was drained he fell still. Rogue broke the contact as quickly as she could and sat down with her back to the sofa. She heard someone come down the stairs and she moved into the kitchen. Colossus had walked down the stairs and come to a halt in the living room. He took in the unconscious figure of Pyro and turned into his metal self. He looked around and saw Rogue walk out of the kitchen. She stood before him and started to advance. Colossus backed off remembering her power and what it had done to Gambit. Rogue froze him with Jeans power and went and touched him lightly. He collapsed on the ground de-metaling. She made sure he would be out before moving up the stairs. She came to the end of the corridor where a large mirror was. She reached round the edge of the frame and pulled it away from the wall. The mirror swung away revealing a small lift. The doors opened and she climbed in sending a message to Lance to get going. She went down in the lift to the underground base and the doors pinged open revealing a long metallic corridor. It lead down to a split with one corridor goin left and one going to the right. She approached it and peered around the corners checking for people. She mentally checked to see where Remy was and she learnt he was in Magnetos office. Along the corridor from the office was a large empty room, which was where they had guessed they would keep the x-men. She went in that direction hoping not to run into everyone. She walked on past a window glancing in and carrying on. She did a double take and went back to the window. In the room she saw Toad, Blob and Wanda in the room. They didn't see her so she guessed that it was a mirror that they saw. She sent a message to Lance to get the Brotherhood out mad she went in search of the x-men. She didn't see a blur retreat back the way she came and as she moved on she remembered that she hadn't seen Pietro. She ignored this and carried on walking.   
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
The doctors drained the liquid out of the cylinder containing a small brunette and quickly snapped a bracelet onto her small wrist. A light flashed from green to red to indicate that the mutant's powers were "switched off" or suppressed. They lifted the oxygen mask off of her face and laid her on a hospital trolley. She opened her eyes to find that the bright light hurt them. They wheeled the trolley to the other end of the long chamber and strapped her onto a metallic table. The young girl now thrashed around after regaining her senses but it as impossible for her to move in the tight bonds. Above her she could see people in surgery outfits with masks on and she was scared. She closed her eyes tight to try and block out the view but nothing could stop her mind from racing and her heart pounding.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Lance snuck into the base from its wooded entrance. He made his way in the direction Rogue had indicated that the Brotherhood was being kept. He made his way as quietly as possible and eventually found the room. He tried the door but found it as locked. He began to break it down and the people on the other side were roused and they looked towards the door. Lance got the door down and went into the room. He smiled as he saw all the members apart from Pietro. He quickly filled them in what was happening and told them to leave. Just then Pietro arrived with a smirk on his face. Behind him was Sabertooth.   
  
"Well, well, Lancy I never thought you would be the rescuing type." Pietro said with a smirk. He moved away to let Sabertooth in. The large man moved toward Lance and grabbed him by the collar. He was surprised to see a blue glow surround him and he quickly dropped the teenage boy. He whirled round to find Wanda hexing him. He moved towards her with Lance still in one large hand but then found himself soaking into the ground he quickly dropped Lance who scrambled away from the spot where Wanda had made the ground soft. Sabertooth sunk lower and lower, the more he struggle the faster he sank. He eventually stopped struggling when it got up to his chest. Wanda returned the ground back to its normal solid state and Sabertooth was stuck fast with no way to get out. Lance turned to Pietro and swung at him. Pietro who had been watching Wanda and the Sabertooth sinking hadn't been expecting it and he got caught in the middle of the face. Lance then jumped on him and held him down so he was unable to escape.   
  
"Where are the x-men?" Lance growled.  
  
"There around." Pietro said vaguely.   
  
"What are you doing to them?" Lance asked.  
  
"Only a few experiments. In fact they're due to start one any minuet and you know what I think they're starting with your little Kitty Kat." He said with a smile. Lance punched him again, knocking him out and bolted out of the door. The rest of the Brotherhood were quick to follow.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue found herself walking down a corridor, which widened out at the end. There were large sliding doors each with a small round window. She went up on tiptoes and looked in the door. What she saw shocked her. In the room were large cylinders and in them Rogue could see her teammates floating seemingly asleep. She scanned the room and saw everyone who had been taken were there apart from Kitty. She saw numerous individuals walking about in what seemed like doctors coats with clipboards. They would stop every now and again in one of the tanks and make a note or two and then move on. Rogue looked further into the room and saw a curtained off area at the end. Someone was coming towards the door so she ducked down and stood behind the door. The person tapped a code in and the door swung open leaving just enough space for Rogue. The man walked on without looking back and as the door closed Rogue ducked in. she realized that there was no way she could hide in here. She looked around swiftly and saw a lab coat hanging up. She scooped it up and put it on. She then began to walk to the nearest cylinder. She picked up a clipboard and pretended to study the notes and then glanced at the individual. She saw it was Kurt and she gasped. She looked down at the controls in front of her. She reached out to touch them and see what the buttons would do when a voice shouted. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The shout came from behind the curtain at the end of the room. Many of the people who were doing nothing went running to it leaving the cylinders unguarded and Rogue seized her chance. She studied the controls and had no idea what to do. She decided to take a chance and she pressed some of the buttons and watched as the liquid drained and the cylinder opened to reveal an unconscious Kurt. She quickly went to her brothers' side and checked for a pulse. She found it and he began to groan. He opened his eyes so he was squinting and Rogue grinned.  
  
"Meine Schwester?" Kurt asked in a croaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, its me. Now Ah need ya to wake up now. We have to get everyone out." She told him softly. She pulled him up to a sitting position with her arms around his shoulders. He murmured some more German softly to himself. Rogue was busy concentrating on waking Kurt up that she didn't notice some of the guards coming towards her. She heard the sound of guns being readied and she looked up. In front of her she saw half a dozen men coming towards her.  
  
"You there! What are you doing?" asked the leading soldier.  
  
"Rogue looked around quickly to make sure they were the only ones who had locked on to what she was doing. When she didn't answer the guard gave the order for his men to shoot. Rogue called up Jeans power and created a mental shield around herself and Kurt. The bullets just bounced right off and began ricocheting around the room, some piercing the glass cylinders causing them to crack and leak. Many of the civilian scientists and lab assistances dived on the floor to avoid the bullets. The guards ceased firing after a few minuets when they saw they weren't getting anywhere. Rogue took this lapse in attack to see the damage to the cylinders. She saw that most had at least one hole if not more and that the liquid was slowly seeping out. She knew that they wouldn't be quick enough to help her and Kurt so she used Jeans power to try and break some of the x-men out. First of all she set Logan free. The water gushed out and he collapsed to the floor. Before he hit it, his hands came out and he caught himself. Rogue was surprised to see that he recovered so quickly but then realized he would if you thought about his advanced healing. Logan jumped up and surveyed what was going on. Rogue let go of Kurt who was regaining his strength and began pulling him up. She dragged him over to Logan who greeted them with a nod and pulled them behind the other cylinders. Protected by the glass Rogue let the mental shield.  
  
"What the hell is going on stripes?" Logan growled. Looking from the cylinders with the x-men to the scientists and back to Rogue.  
  
"Well while Ah was in New Orleans Lance came and told me ya had all been taken so Ah came back to help ya. Ah think they're doing some experiments on the x-men. All of ya are in here, in the cylinders, except for, Ah couldn't see Kitty." She told them trying to explain everything at once. She looked around and saw they were in front of Jean.  
  
"You were where?" Logan asked looking at her sideways.  
"Ah'll tell ya later." Rogue told him. "Right now we need to get everyone outta here and quickly. Ah think that Ah should get them out, Logan can ya distract them and Kurt ya need to teleport them away up to the surface." She told them quickly explaining the layout of the base. Logan smiled at her, well it wasn't really a smile it was more of an evil smirk, which Rogue took to mean that he's going to enjoy himself. Snickt went Logan's claws and he jumped out from behind the glass cylinder, heading straight for the group of guards that had gathered. Rogue watched him leap around them, jabbing and cutting at them. Then she grabbed Kurt and made her way to free the others.  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Remy had been in Magnetos office for almost half an hour and still he could hear nothing. He was sure that Rogue and Lance would be in the base by now trying to release the trapped mutants but there were no sounds that he could hear with his sensitive thief's ears. Pietro knocked on the door and walked up to his father. He whispered something to him and then Magneto walked over to Sabertooth and whispered instructions to him. Pietro then left with Sabertooth in tow leaving Magneto and Remy alone. Magneto narrowed his eyes at Remy who smiled back confidently. The phone rang and Magneto picked it up.  
  
"What?" Pause "How did this happen?" Pause.  
"I'll be there in a minuet." And he put the phone down. He opened the door and signalled that Remy should follow him.  
  
"There have been some disturbances in the experiment room. We are going to go and put a stop to it. It seems that some of the x-men have gotten free." Magneto explained quickly as he walked. Remy kept up and got some cards ready to throw. He followed him down the corridor to large sliding doors. The door opened to show utter pandemonium. All of the place human scientists were running about and some soldiers were fighting the freed mutants. His chere had been busy he thought with a smile. His smile faded a bit when he saw that many of the x-men had not yet regained complete control and were sitting dazed on the floor. He saw that Wolverine and Nightcrawler were the only ones in any state to defend themselves and they were making sure that the x-kids were being kept safe. Magneto took this all in with one glance and turned to Remy. Remy quickly wiped the smile off of his face but it was too late, Mags had seen it.  
  
"I was going to ask how they got free but only Rogue was not captured. Your wandering eye has caught an x-girl. I should have known." He said smiling; he reached out a hand and a bar of metal snaked its way over. Before Remy could get out of the way the bar had fastened itself around his midriff and sent him slamming against the wall about 15 foot in the air. Remy struggled to try and free his hands but they were pinned to his sides, unable to reach anywhere. He surveyed the room while he was hanging there. Across the long chamber he could see a sealed off area, a few rows of glass cylinders, some empty and some with x-men still in. From his vantage point he could see the x-men being gathered together and were being protected by Nightcrawler and Wolverine. His eyes scanned the room looking for the one person he wanted to see. Across the room he saw her familiar red hair with white bangs and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok, she was safe. He brought his attention back to his current predicament.  
  
Magneto had decided that he was no immediate threat due to his pinned state and had headed over to the middle of the room to where wolverine was fighting. He raised his hands and trapped Wolverine in a magnetic field, which rendered him immobile. Remy worked his hands, trying to pry them loose from the metal. He managed to free one and he reached to the end of the bar farthest away from his body. He charged it up causing it glow. He pulled his hand away and shielded his face. The end of the bar blew up causing him to tilt dramatically. His other hand was now free and he reached to the other end and did the same. This time when it exploded he was completely free and with nothing to hold him in place he dropped to the ground like a stone. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed in a painful heap and he was hit buy falling debris, which caused cuts on his hands and face. He pulled himself up despite the screaming agony of his muscles he brought out his bow staff and extended it readying himself for the attack.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue ran to the end of the room after releasing the last of the x-kids and the area at the end, which was cut off with a curtain hoping to find Kitty. She found her all right but she was completely pale and had a deep gash across her belly. Rogue was distraught. She went to Kitty's side and saw her eyelids flutter.  
  
"Kitty? Kitty can ya hear me sugah?" Rogue asked softly. Kitty looked up at her recognition dawning in her fading eyes.  
  
"Rogue?" she asked weakly tears forming. "Rogue can you forgive me?" she whispered.  
  
"What for sugah?" Rogue asked in confusion.  
  
"For telling Scott about you and Remy." She said with a weak smile. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Of course Ah forgive ya Kitty now we're gonna get ya outta here." She told her. Kitty smiled and closed her eyes. Rogue looked at the wound in her and saw how deep it was. She panicked not thinking straight. What am Ah gonna do? She quickly pressed her hands over the wound to try and stem the flow of crimson blood and she glanced around. Ah need help, she thought eyeing the blood seeping through her fingers, and Ah need it fast.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Remy looked around the room trying to find Rogue, he couldn't see her anywhere. He needed to find her but he saw that the x-men were in trouble. Wolverine was busy with Magneto and that only left Nightcrawler with the x-men. He made his way round there knocking a few guards out a s he went with sharp cracks to their heads with his staff. Suddenly the staff whizzed out of his hand towards Magneto. Cursing, Remy reached into his pockets for his trusty deck of cards and pulled them out. He launched some of them at Magneto who staggered out of the way and then launched the bow staff straight at him at an alarming speed. Remy dived out of the way with the staff just whistling past his ear. He fell onto the floor, bashing his already aching body, and rolled away. Magneto dismissed the Cajun and turned his attention back to Wolverine. Remy glanced between Magneto and Wolverine and the group of disorientated group of x-kids. Remy decided to help the x-kids. He ran towards them throwing charged cards at the guards. He approached the growing group of x-kids being gathered and protected by Jean and Cyclops with Kurt teleporting new kids to the group and distracting the guards. Remy was running towards them making sure that he wasn't going to be attacked by the guards when he suddenly found himself floating in the air. He looked towards the red-haired telepath and saw her concentrating on him, keeping him suspended there.  
  
"Petite let Remy down. Remy be here to help you. He came here with his Roguey." He told her. She eyed him suspiciously but couldn't detect any lying so she lowered him towards the group. His feet touched the floor but he couldn't move. He gave Jean his most charming smile and she blushed and turned away releasing him. He glanced around the room while throwing his cards and spotted the person he had been looking for. He saw her small figure duck round a large curtain. He longed to follow her but he couldn't leave the x-men who were being bombarded by the guards who had gained reinforcements. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked towards the door to see Lance leading the Brotherhood minus Pietro. They paused at the door and surveyed the room. Lance saw Remy and began to make his way over followed by the rest of the guys.  
  
Wanda didn't follow because she had spotted her daddy dearest playing throwing games with Wolverine and she went ballistic. She marched over to him with her hands in balled fists at her side, which began to glow blue. Once she was close enough she reached out her hands and enveloped Magneto in a pulsing cloud of blue, cutting off his mutant power. Wolverine plummeted to the ground but was caught by Jean who lowered him gently over to her.  
  
Remy looked away from where Wanda was shouting and pounding her father and saw Lance approaching. He saw Lance scan the group obviously looking for Kitty and frowned when he couldn't see her.  
  
"You seen Kitty?" he asked Remy sharply. Remy shook his head. "Pietro said something about experiments and Kit was gonna be first." He told Remy who nodded and then looked at the curtain. Lance followed his glance and saw it. He started running towards it. Remy glanced at the group and saw that Blob and Toad were helping them so he followed Lance.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
She looked around the makeshift operating theatre and her eyes came to rest on a medical cabinet and a medical chest. She dived over to them and wrenched the door on the cabinet open. She began to rummage for something to help when she came across a large roll of bandages. She nabbed them and found some tape and scissors as well and returned to Kitty. Her breathing had got shallower and she had her eyes closed. She began to wrap the bandages around the wound when she heard someone enter the other end of the room. She ignored the sounds of pandemonium and carried on working. She wrapped the bandages but as soon as she started blood had seeped through them. She undid them all and whirled around to find something to soak up the blood. She was rummaging through the cabinet again when Lance quickly followed by Remy came round the corner. Both guys took in what was happening. Lance rushed to Kitty's talking to her, trying to wake her. He saw the wound in her side and turned pale. Remy looked at Kitty and then at Rogue. She turned back to searching the cabinet and chest. She returned to the table with some thick padding to try and prevent blood loss. Lance was holding Kitty's hand and stroking the hair of her pale and clammy face. Rogue watched the affection; she grabbed Remy's hand and pulled him to one side.  
  
"Remy go and get Kurt. Now. We have to get her to the med lab, Ah don't know how long she's gonna last. Mr McCoy should have returned from his trip and he can help her." She whispered to him and shoving him around the curtain. She returned to Kitty and saw that Lance was trying to stop the blood flow with shaking hands. She went to help him by wrapping bandages tightly around the padding on the wound. Rogue finished tying off the bandage when a loud bampf was heard and there was a cloud of sulphuric smoke. Remy and Kurt were standing by the cabinet. Kurt looked at Kitty, pale and unconscious on the table and hw was shocked. He quickly snapped out of it and stood next to the table and took hold of Kitty and the table and teleported.  
  
Rogue sighed, knowing that Kurt wouldn't let anything happen to Kitty and that Mr McCoy would help her. She looked over to Lance who was standing with his back to her his shoulders held taught. When Rogue touched his shoulder he turned to her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Yeah sugah, she'll be fine but we need to get outta here now." She told him, pulling him over to the edge of the curtain, "Ya ain't gonna be any good to her in here."  
  
Lance followed her and Remy round the screen. At the far end of the room they could see that Wanda had now began ripping pieces of the structure from the room to hurl at Magneto, which meant that the room was now unstable and in places was beginning to collapse. The x-kids were looking around with petrified looks on their faces and Wolverine was taking out the guards.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue shouted getting his attention, "Go faster!" she told him pointing at the ceiling high above them and the dirt falling from it. Logan glanced up and then at the x-kids. Growling he barked out orders to them and the group began to move across the room to the exit. The kids who had managed to regain most of their strength helped the others and used their powers to hold off the guards. Logan took the kids out of the door and along the corridor relying on his heightened senses to lead them out.  
  
Remy, Rogue and Lance dashed across the room avoiding the falling debris and ducked out of the door. They went on down the corridor but Rogue glanced back. She saw that Wanda was totally unaware that the building was falling down around her and so she hadn't moved. Rouge looked t Remy who was jogging along the corridor with Lance. She glanced back in, her hand in her pocket. Remy realized that Rogue was not behind him anymore so he stopped and turned back. He saw her in the doorway her hand in her pocket. She pulled out something and let it fall to the ground. She smiled at him and dived back into the room sealing the door behind her.  
  
Right people this story is drawing to a close. Ya got questions ask them now please. I hope it hasn't gotten too bad. I' good at beginnings then it is down hill from there. Thank you for reviewing lots. It does help so ya know what to do now. REVIEW! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Remy raced along the corridor back to the door through Rogue had just gone. He looked through the windows and saw his chere running across the room towards Wanda. He saw her grab Wanda and begin pulling her towards the door but then debris obscured his view in the room. He looked through the other window but it was the same. The way out for the two girls was now blocked. He placed his hands on the door and charged them up. He backed away and ducked as the door exploded. He went to the door but the way was blocked. The doors had become mangled in the middle creating a small gap but it was covered up with the debris from where the ceiling had fallen. He tried to dig his way through but Lance began to pull him away, as he did the ceiling fell in where they had been standing. Lance then dragged Remy along the corridor to the nearest exit, the ceiling falling in behind them. Remy struggled against Lance but was dragged out anyway. They approached the ladder leading up to the surface. Lance shoved Remy towards it forcing him to go up with Lance following close behind. They were almost at the surface when Remy was yanked from the hole, with Lance following suit. They broke into the sunshine of the outside world to find that Wolverine had yanked them up and was looking down for Rogue. When he didn't see her he whirled to face the two boys anger visible on his face.  
  
"Where the hell is Stripes?" he growled menacingly at them. They glanced at the surroundings seeing the x-kids in a group to one side and a few metres away the indentation where the corridors and rooms had collapsed inwards. They both looked at the largest indent where the earth had fallen into the largest room where Rogue had gone back in. Wolverine followed their look and saw that they meant she was still down there.  
  
"You left her in there! I should slice you up bub!" he growled releasing his claws with snickt. He started advancing on Remy when Lance intervened and explained what happened. Logan eyed Lance suspiciously but his nose didn't detect any lies coming from the young mutant.  
  
"Right I want everyone to follow me and come back to the x-mansion. We must move quickly so anyone who gets back last will be doing extra Danger Room sessions." He told them in a gruff voice there were a few groans and complaints from the group but as soon as Logan set off everyone was up and following him as quickly as they could. Lance and the Brotherhood followed on a s well toward the back of the group.  
  
Remy watched as they walked away. He looked back at the exit he and Lance had come out of and realized there was nothing he could do. He sighed deeply and followed the rest of the group to the mansion. He couldn't believe that Rogue was gone. He mindlessly followed the group at a safe distance from Wolverine. He was jerked out of his depressing thoughts when he found Lance walking next to him, so much for his thief sense.  
  
"Erm."Lance said awkwardly, "Rogue dropped this before she went back in after Wanda." He explained holding out his hand and handing Remy a card and then walking back to the others. Remy looked down at the card and his eyes teared up. In his hand was the card he had given to her, the Queen of Hearts. It was slightly worn around the edges as if it had been pulled in and out of a pocket many times. He held onto it tightly as a few tears leaked out of his demonic eyes. After a few minuets he slipped the card into his jeans pocket, dashed the tears away and walked on to the mansion.  
  
Remy soon found himself at the x-mansion, within the gates beneath Rogues balcony. He began to automatically to climb up with practised movements. He landed cat-like on the balcony and slid the door open slightly and walked in. the room was dark and dimly lit but Remy could see every detail. He saw Rogues be, her desk, her closet but not her. He made his way over to her stuff but something caught his eye. Unlike Rogue's desk it was messy and had several framed pictures on it but one in particular caught his eye. He picked up a silver framed one with Rogue in it. She was sitting in the park with her headphones on completely unaware of the photographer. He made his way over to Rogues bed and sat down on it, shrugging his coat off. He sat there looking at the photo taking in the expression of her emerald eyes, the way she sat, the small smile on her face, the way the sun illuminated her delicate features. As he sat there he realized that he would never see her again. She was dead, gone, lost to him forever. The image in his hand blurred as his demon eyes filled with tears. He let them run down his face where they then dropped onto the glass of the frame. He wiped them from the picture but allowed them to continue to fall. He had lost his vrai amour (true love).  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Rogue stomped along the road the best she could, which was not very well. She was leaning against Wanda for support who was in almost as bad shape as herself.  
  
"Rogue?" asked Wanda.  
  
"What?" an exhausted Rogue sighed.  
  
"Thanks. For coming to get me." Wanda said giving the southerner a small smile. Rogue softened and smiled back but it turned into a grimace. They stopped by the side of the road and walked into the wood a little way before sitting down abruptly. Rogue winced as she tested her ankle, she hoped it was only sprained and not broken. She had bruises and scrapes all over her body; her uniform had been scraped in several places revealing skin and a few red smudges of blood showed. Her face, hands and hair were streaked with dirt; her white bangs now a muddy brown colour. Wanda was not as bad as Rogue. She had lost her red trench coat, had a few bruises and was streaked with dirt. Both girls were exhausted. When Rogue had grabbed Wanda and teleported, Wanda's power had affected the teleportation. They had ended up about 20 miles away and about 20 feet in the air above the forest floor. Rogue had landed first, Wanda landing on top of her causing the twisted ankle.  
  
Rogue sighed heavily and heaved herself up and began to hobble to the roadside with Wanda next to her. They had been walking along the road heading to Bayville for about half an hour only covering about a mile and a half. The sun was dipping low on the horizon. Rogue guessed it was about seven in the evening and that it would take them most of the night to reach the mansion. Rogue sighed and they carried on walking.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Jean walked up to Kitty and Rogues room and opened the door gently. She walked in and saw that Remy was asleep, stretched out on Rogues bed. She sighed and went to grab a few of Kitty's things that might be needed. She glanced at Remy again and saw something clutched in his hand. She went closer and was saddened to find it was a picture of Rogue. She sniffed quietly as she quickly gathered the things and left the room leaving the Cajun to sleep.  
  
AN Right this story is drawing to a close. Chapter 23 will be the last chapter 


	23. Chapter 23

Right so this is my last chapter to my story and i'm putting it up in a celebration of actually passing my GCSEs. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Never, it has been helpfull andvery encouraging. I hope you like the ending and enjoy the other stories that my brain will eventually produce. Luv ya all,  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep and so had Wanda. She got up and stretched finding that the movements didn't hurt her anymore. She glanced at her arms and found that the bruise and cuts had gone. She walked around the small copse and found her ankle no longer hurt. She silently thanked Logan's advanced healing factor for kicking in. she gently shook Wand's shoulder.  
  
"Come on sugah, we need to do some more walking. Only a bit to go now." Rogue told her. Wanda got up slowly aching all over.  
  
"How come your so springy?" Wanda asked. "A few hours ago you could barely walk, now…" she trailed off waving a hand at her.  
  
Rogue smirked, "Advanced healing," she told her, "now lets go, we can't be more than four miles, we should get there soon." Rogue lead Wanda to the roadside and they went on walking, rogue supporting the exhausted Wanda.  
  
After a hour of painstakingly slow walking they spotted the lights of the mansion, just less that two miles away. The sight of it cheered the girls and they carried on walking.  
  
As they reached toe gates the pink tinge before dawn was creeping over the horizon to the east. They trudged up the drive to the front door. Rogue tapped on the door and Ororo opened it.  
  
"Good God! Your both safe." She exclaimed taking in the sight of the two dirty girls. She led them inside where they both collapsed onto the sofa, relishing the squishiness of the soft cushions. Ororo went into the kitchen and returned a few minuets later with a tray of food and two hot chocolates. The two girls devoured the food and almost half of the drinks before Orro returned with some damp washcloths. Both girls cleaned their faces and hands.  
  
"I have called Logan and the others who were searching for you and told them you are here." She told them with a smile. "Rogue I believe that there is someone in your room who will be pleased by your return." Ororo told her. Rogue's eyes brightened and she literally rushed out of the room.  
  
"And Rogue, please be sensible." Ororo called after her. "And nothing illegal," she muttered to herself not realizing she was overheard by Wanda who smirked.  
  
Rogue bounded up the stairs two at a time and then ran along the corridor to her room. She paused outside to catch her breath before opening the door quietly. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. Through the balcony door she could see the sunrise, which lightened the room. Her eyes scanned the room until they came to rest on her bed. In the early morning light she saw the long muscular frame of Remy lying on her bed, asleep. The sunlight playing on his hair. She approached the bed quietly. She saw in his hand a frame; she angled her head so she could see. She smiled when she saw her own face in the picture. She looked at Remy's face and saw the faint outline of tear tracks on his face and she realized that she had caused them. She reached out her hand and gently shook his shoulder. When he didn't stir she did it again but harder. He groaned and opened one eye. He saw her and he opened the other and stared at her.  
  
"Petite?" he whispered hoarsely. She nodded and he reached out with a trembling hand and trailed a finger down her cheek. Feeling that she was real he sat bolt-upright dropping the picture. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly; burying his face in her hair not caring it was dirty. Rogue lent her head against his chest.  
  
"Don't ever do dat to Remy again." He told her squeezing her tightly, never wanting to let her go.  
  
"Remy, sugah, Ah need to breath." Rogue choked out. Remy loosened his hold on her. He cupped his hand around her chin bringing her face up to look at him. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.  
  
"You dropped this chere," he told her handing her a card. The Queen of Hearts. She smiled, took the card and placed it on her bedside table.  
  
"Thanks. Ya got dirt on ya face sugah," she told him with a smile. "Ah'm gonna have a quick shower," she said as she stood up and began to look for things.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked with a smile as he watched her pick up things she would need. She turned top him with a smirk on her face and a playful twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Maybe," she told him before quickly ducking out of the door. Remy needing no more invitation followed her down the corridor.  
  
Wanda was walking down the corridor to the room she was going to sleep in when Rogue ran past her and ducked into what she guessed was a bathroom. A few seconds later Remy followed her. Wanda smirked and raised an eyebrow, it sure ain't gonna stay PG-13, she thought. She carried on walking, having to go past the bathroom. Through the door she heard giggling and the splash of water. Her smile turned to a grimace and she carried on walking, faster than she had been.  
  
Rogue slept soundly wrapped in Remys arms in her room. She woke up in the late afternoon. She managed to disentangle herself from Remy without waking him and got dressed. She quietly opened the door, closed it behind her and went down to the kitchen and found her self some food and a drink of juice from the fridge. She was just finishing her sandwich when Logan walked in. She froze hoping that his senses wouldn't be able to detect what had happened earlier. Logan stopped and sniffed and turned to Rogue.  
  
"Why do you smell of Gumbo?" he asked her sharply.  
  
"Hello Logan, nice to see you too. Ah'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied sarcastically, avoiding the question. "Where's Kitty?" she asked hoping to escape before he asked her again.  
  
"She's still down in the med lab. She hasn't woken up yet but she seems stable. Rock head is down there too." He told. Before he had even finished she was out of the door heading down to the lower levels.  
  
When she arrived in the med lab Mr McCoy took her to Kitty's room. She looked through the glass window, which allowed her to see into it. She saw her best friend lying in the bed with the white crisp sheets pulled up to her chest. He r hair was loose and splayed across the pillow framing her pale face. Her eyes remained closed and her body still apart from the breathing. On the far side of the bed was Lance. He was sitting in a chair but had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed. When Rogue moved into the room she saw that he was holding Kitty's hand. She sighed and pulled up a chair opposite Lance and sat down. She sat there for five minuets before Lance stirred and sat up. He looked at Rogue and jumped.  
  
"Erm, hey." He said confused as to why she was here, alive.  
  
"Ah teleported me and Wanda out and we ended up bout twenty miles from here. We walked back and got her just before dawn." She told him with a small smile and a shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad you're both ok." He told her. Rogue heard a tapping behind her and saw Remy was outside. Rogue got up and went out to him.  
  
"Morning petite. Its usually Remy dat does the lovin and leavin. You break dis Cajuns heart." He told her with a smile. Rogue smiled and turned back to look into the room. "Shadow'll be alright chere. She ain't bout to give up yet." He told her moving next to her and putting his arm around her. She turned to look up at him, tears welling in her eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry into his shoulder patting her back trying to sooth her. He looked intro the room and saw Lance sit up straight and begin talking to the girl in the bed. He let go of Rogue and turned her to the window a smile on his face. Rogue looked into the room, the edges slightly blurry. She saw that Kitty had woken up and Lance was chatting to her with a huge smile on his face. Rogue grinned at the sight, relief flooding through her. She looked up at Remy who was smiling down at her.  
  
"Stay here with me, at the mansion?" she asked.  
  
"As long as Remy get to share your room," he said with a sly smile.  
  
"Yes Logan and the Prof will love that." She said smiling. Remy leant down and gave her a long slow kiss on the lips that she hoped would never end.  
  
FIN 


End file.
